Anna the Sorceress
by ThreeLinks
Summary: Anna wants to show off her newly learned sorceress skills to Elsa, but Elsa isn't so easily convinced by Anna's claim of magic. But perhaps Anna isn't so wrong after all as the nights events lead from one thing to another. Elsacest (ElsaXElsa) foursome: post-movie Elsa, pre-coronation Elsa, onionElsa (evil!Elsa), and nekoElsa (catgirl!Elsa) other possible pairings: ANNACEST ELSANNA
1. Part 1: The Summoning

**A/N:** This is based on a prompt that I had originally proposed about an elsacest orgy featuring different types of Elsa: post-move Elsa, pre-coronation Elsa, onionElsa/evil!Elsa (see my profile), and nekoElsa (catgirl Elsa for you undegenerate non-weebs). This isn't going to be a large multi-chapter fic (I think), but it will be multiple parts, the number of which are still undetermined. Obviously it's going to be elsacest, but expect other possible pairings to make their presence down the road. Yes, this is a smut/kink fic, however it doesn't begin until next part.

**Part 1: The Summoning **

* * *

><p>"Come on, Elsa!" Anna whined urgently has she dragged Elsa along by the hand.<p>

"Slow down, Anna, what's the big deal anyway?" Elsa laughed.

"I want to show you a magic trick," Anna answered as she pulled Elsa into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

"A magic trick, huh?" Elsa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been training with the trolls for weeks and I've already mastered it. I'm a genuine sorceress now," Anna explained as she moved over to the windows and shut the curtains.

"You mean magician?" Elsa corrected. Typical Anna, always going over the top, she thought to herself.

"Nope, sorceress. Just like you, except instead of casting ice, I can cast spells."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Spells, huh? I thought you said you wanted to show me a magic trick? And why do we have to do this in my room, why are you moving all my stuff?" Anna was running around moving Elsa's furniture to create a large open space in the middle of the room.

"Okay, I know I said magic trick, but I really meant spell. And I need the space," Anna shot back as she finished rearranging.

"Sorcery doesn't exist, Anna," Elsa insisted but doubted her sister would listen.

Anna stared back at Elsa with a mouth wide open. "Uhhh..."

"I mean...not like that. Only the trolls can cast spells. You can't just learn magic...right?" Elsa corrected herself.

"Wrong!" Anna chimed. "The trolls taught me how. Now shush, I need to concentrate."

"It sounds like you need to spend less time with the trolls," Elsa teased as she crossed her arms and waited.

_Wicked trolls, I'll have a word with them for tricking my little sister._

"Shhhh, I'm concentrating," Anna murmured in a whispered whine.

Elsa watched as Anna closed her eyes and held out her hands towards the empty space of the room. She started humming.

Nothing happened.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, that's right, I need a sample," Anna said as she dropped her act and ran over to Elsa.

"A sample...owww," Elsa winced as Anna pulled out a strand of hair. "What was that for?"

"I needed a sample," Anna explained with an over confident smirk.

"Hey, what kind of spell is this?" Elsa demanded. She was getting slightly irritated, though much of it was directed at those damned trolls.

_What are they trying to pull on my dear Anna anyway?_

"Well, I suppose I should explain it," Anna started as Elsa watched her place the strand of hair into a satchel that hung off her shoulder. Elsa hadn't really noticed it there before. "This is a summoning spell. You see, I can summon a target person from any alternate dimension, timeline, or even summon someone of my own imagination. All I need is a sample of the target person."

"Alternative dimensions? Timelines? Target person? Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa began in bewilderment, her mind filling with even more questions. This sounded more than just a simple magic trick.

"I'm going to summon you from another dimension. Or timeline," Anna explained patiently like she was speaking to a young child. "Well, it won't be you, but it will be you from another dimension. But it won't actually be you. And it won't be that exact person either. Ugh, like if I summoned a version of you from the past, it won't actually be you because than that would cause a time paradox. And if I summon you from another dimension it won't be you-eh or her, because that would just be mean. Think of it like a copy instead..."

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she rubbed her temples. Anna immediately stopped her rambling. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Can you just tell me what this is really about?"

Anna rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh, just watch."

Elsa again watched as Anna closed her eyes and held out her hands. Except this time, only one hand went up as the other disappeared inside the satchel.

_I wonder what she has in there._

"Let's start with...Elsa before her coronation," Anna proposed quietly.

_Now why would anyone want that?_

Elsa's eyes were so fixated on the satchel at Anna's side – there was no doubt that her hand was up to something in there – that Elsa completely missed the sudden swirling magic in the middle of the room.

It wasn't until the swirling magic finished that Elsa's attention was caught by the terrified third girl that was now huddled in the middle of the room.

Elsa stared at the girl in shock. She looked just like herself. Except a little younger and very scared. She wore Elsa's favorite dress too, the blue one with the jacket. Her hair was up in Elsa's old formal style as well.

Anna lasted a little longer. Her eyes remained shut until she opened one eye lid to peak. "Ha, I did it!" she declared. "Awe, just look how adorable she is."

Elsa turned back to Anna. "Is this some kind of projection? What's in the bag, Anna?"

"W-what's going on?" came the voice of the younger Elsa. Elsa whipped her head back around to face her, now more shocked than ever.

"S-she talked..." Elsa squeaked out.

"You didn't believe me, did you?" Anna gloated.

"A-Anna, is that you?" younger Elsa asked, her eyes flickering between the two woman. "You look..."

"Older?" Anna suggested confidently.

"Anna, you're hair. The streak it-it's gone."

Anna's smile broadened.

_How can Anna manage to be so calm? Unless...she really is a sorceress. Has she always been like this?_

Younger Elsa's eyes focused back on Elsa now. She had backed up as far she could, hugging her gloved hands to her chest. "Who's this?"

_Really, you don't recognize your own self?_

"She's you, in the future," Anna explained.

"The future..." younger Elsa squinted her eyes at Elsa and then they sparked open in recognition. "Oh my..." In younger Elsa's defense, Elsa looked nothing like her younger self would ever imagine. A long braid with unkempt bangs and a dress made out of ice that showed off more skin that younger Elsa would have never dared thinking of.

"Is that dress made out of...?"

"...ice?" Anna finished for her again. Elsa shot another look at Anna who was positively beaming. Elsa was getting suspicious now, Anna was enjoying this too far much.

Young Elsa let out a nervous chuckle. "What a silly concept, you can't make clothes out of ice," she commented.

Both the Elsa's eyes instinctively traveled downward to the spot where young Elsa's feet met the floor. Both of their eyes widened at the discovery.

Young Elsa was mortified, probably because her secret had just been exposed. Elsa was mortified too. _There's no way Anna could have done that even if this was some kind of projection trick._

"Don't fret over it. Your secret's been out for a while now and everything turned out fine. You even learned to control it," Anna assured the young Elsa before she could panic and flee.

"Whoa, wait, what's going on here, really?" young Elsa asked as she took a step towards Elsa and Anna. Elsa had to smile at the way her younger self tried putting on a calm mask. Her facial twitches were given her away easily.

_That's kind of cute actually. I wonder how I would have reacted to this...oh wait._

"I summoned you, from the future," Anna explained.

"Oh."

Anna started off explaining. A thought suddenly crossed Elsa's mind as Anna began. "You see, when you get crowned..."

"Wait, Anna," Elsa interrupted. "Are you sure you should be saying this? Couldn't telling her this influence the past, which could change the present?"

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said?" Anna scolded. "I said it isn't actually her...you...her. Just a copy, like her spirit really more than her body. This whole thing will be like a dream she'll forget when she wakes up."

"Oh, well, carry on then," Elsa conceded. So Anna finished telling the story of how their lives went since Elsa was younger Elsa's self. Elsa learned that this Elsa was nineteen, a year after their parent's death. The more Anna went on, the more Elsa yearned to just sit down and talk to her. She had a sudden urge to pamper her younger self and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Despite Anna's story though, young Elsa still looked unsure and terrified. So Elsa got the idea to approach her, slowly at first. Young Elsa tried to back away in fear, but Elsa was still faster and enveloped young Elsa in a tight embrace.

Young Elsa was stiff still has Elsa pulled her in close. The stillness turned into trembling.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay," Elsa cooed as she rubbed circles into young Elsa's back. Young Elsa broke into tears as she grasped the front of Elsa's dress. Young Elsa tensed up again when Anna joined the hug, but quickly remelted into their embrace.

"Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, let it all out, little one," Anna whispered.

Elsa glanced back at Anna. _"She's your age, you know?" _she mouthed at Anna. Anna just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

It was Anna who finally broke them apart, though young Elsa still clung onto Elsa.

"Now, let's see about these alternate dimensions," Anna pondered.

"Wait, what?"

But it was too late. Anna was already in her position with her hand in the satchel. This time Elsa watched as the magic swirled around. Young Elsa held on harder.

Elsa snorted when the magic stopped swirling. "Good one, Anna, that's not even..." Elsa trailed off as she continued to get a look at the new "Elsa" in the room. The first thing she had seen was short, spiky black hair. Clearly Anna had messed up. Until Elsa got a better look at her and realized she was in fact an Elsa. She had the same body type and face. Only her hair and ice dress were different.

"Why is my hair black?" Elsa murmured to herself as Anna started laughing out loud.

The new Elsa, unlike the younger Elsa, showed no signs of fear. In fact she had no reaction at all, as if she knew what was going on. It was almost if she was waiting on them, with a questionable eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing alive?" the new Elsa said deadpanned to Anna, instantly shutting up her laughter.

Elsa exchanged glances with her younger self. Elsa already didn't like this new Elsa. The new Elsa fixated her gaze on Elsa and young Elsa now.

"Ahem, welcome to our world, Elsa," Anna welcomed the newcomer, spreading out her arms in greeting. The new Elsa ignored her.

She continued to glare at the two Elsa's, eventually folding her arms across her chest. Young Elsa shrunk under her gaze and grasped onto Elsa harder.

"Pathetic," the new Elsa spat as she broke her gaze and sauntered to one of the displaced pieces of furniture, dropping into the seat as if she owned the place.

"Sooo, Elsa, tell us about yourself?" Anna suggested to break the increasingly awkward silence. The new Elsa was just lounging out on Elsa's furniture. She lacked any kind of interest in the new world around her or the ones that had brought her here.

"First of all, stop calling me Elsa, you stupid whore. My name's not Elsa. I assume she – _they_ are Elsa," the not-Elsa observed, nodding in Elsa and young Elsa's direction. "But I am not."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Elsa snapped. Not-Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, not-Elsa. Then what is your name?" Anna asked.

"Lilly. My name is Lilly."

Anna tried and failed to old back a laugh.

"Oh, that's a diminutive of Elizabeth too. Just like us," young Elsa pointed out.

Lilly jumped to her feet, her fists balled and her face contorted in rage. "Shut the hell up, I'll kill you here, too!" she snarled at Anna.

"Wait, wait!" Elsa stammered as she threw herself between Anna and Lilly. "You're not going to touch my sister."

Lilly conceded and dropped back into her seat. "Fine and for your information, I go by the Snow Queen now. I don't go by Lilly anymore."

"W-wait, what do you mean by 'too'?" young Elsa asked as she timidly walked backed to Elsa's personal bubble, equally afraid of getting too close to either Anna or Lilly. "Did you hurt your Anna too?"

"Hmm, it seems like you and I aren't so different," Lilly contemplated as she tapped her finger to her chin. "You sort of remind me of myself once. I assume you've had an accident with your 'Anna' when you were young, correct?"

Both Elsa's nodded. "Ah, well it seems like our paths diverged at some point then. You see, I also had an accident with my Hannah – her name was Hannah by the way – when I was younger. My sister was...well if your Anna is anything to go by, I assume our greatest difference was our own patience. I couldn't stand that girl. I hated her. She ruined everything. She was a spoiled brat who didn't have to worry about anything that constantly got in my way. I was forced to hide my powers, just because of her."

"Love seems to be another difference between ourselves. I-we love our sister," Elsa boasted, pulling young Elsa closer.

"Love? Oh, I loved alright. I loved my powers and she tried taking them from me. I have to give her credit though," Lilly smiled and waved her hand dramatically. "If it wasn't for her I never would've lost my patience and snapped. I didn't fully find myself, to embrace my power, until then."

"Let me guess, she tried to get married?" Elsa joked. She could feel Anna's glare boring into the back of her head.

Lilly's chuckle confirmed Elsa's suspicion. "That brat even had the nerve to come after me to try rekindling our relationship. I made quick work of her. The rest of Arendelle didn't last much longer."

"You're heartless," young Elsa gasped.

"Oh, shut up, at least I'm not cowering in fear. Look at yourself. You look like you're ready to piss yourself, all over a worthless princess who will accomplish nothing in her life while dragging you down with her," Lilly sneered.

"That's not true," Elsa butted in. "I-we-I...whatever, we learn to control our fears and our powers. I'm living proof of that. And Anna is not worthless."

"Oh, is that so? Is this what you call living?" Lilly started, gesturing to the room around her. "Being stuck in this castle, constantly worrying about other people, people who will backstab you in the flash of an eye just for a little power? You're basically a prisoner to these people, Elsa. You'll spend the rest of your life as a prisoner to this kingdom and to that whore." She pointed directly at Anna after jumping to her feet again. "Give it a few years, she'll get bored of you eventually and move on to the next man who gives her the slightest attention. You'll end up dying alone, regretting never reaching your full potential. All because you wasted your time in a position forced upon you with a girl who only loves you because you played hard to get."

Lilly dropped back into her seat with a huff, signaling the end of her rant. Elsa was both shocked and disturbed. She looked behind her and met Anna's loving gaze. _"I will never leave you,"_ it read. Elsa believed it with all her heart.

Lilly rolled her eyes again as she watched the exchange. "Gah, you two are pathetically sad. Maybe I should just conquer this place, make it part of the Snow Queen's realm," she suggested.

"You will do no such thing," Elsa commanded with her hands raised, ready for battle.

Lilly laughed it off. "Don't worry about it, I'm content with my own frozen kingdom for now. Besides, even though I could easily wipe the floor with you, I'm not in the mood to get involved. I can tell you'd be quite troublesome if I happened to harm your Anna, you're absolutely fanatical over her – that disgusts me by the way – and it'd be too much work for what it's worth."

"Well, I 'm glad we can agree on that," Elsa said.

Silence descending on them then as conversation died down. Lilly paid them no mind while Anna mulled to herself while rocking on her heels. Elsa stood with her younger self who she kept noticing glancing back at Anna.

_Was I that obsessed with Anna? Wait, I don't want to answer that. _

"Just go to her," Elsa murmured, giving young Elsa a little push in the right direction.

"B-but I don't want to hurt her," young Elsa whimpered.

_I can't believe that was me._

"Just go." Elsa gave her younger self another push. Slowly, young Elsa approached Anna who had taken notice of the situation, stilled, and smiled at her.

Elsa felt like she was taking too long so, again, she gently shoved her younger self at Anna. Young Elsa shrieked as she fell forward. Ice burst out from every step she took until she regained her balance and tried rearing back.

Elsa was there to catch her and pushed forward while Anna come up from the front. She kept pushing until young Elsa was pushed into Anna's arms. Elsa backed away as young Elsa trembled in Anna's embrace.

"See, you're not going to hurt me," Anna assured her. Eventually, young Elsa calmed her nerves and started crying in Anna's arms.

There was a gagging sound coming from Lilly's direction.

Anna led young Elsa over to a seat and sat her down. Elsa followed Anna over to the bed.

"That was uh...a really bad time for me," Elsa explained quietly. "I was just really depressed and really missed you at the time."

"I can tell."

Another awkward moment presented itself with its silence, save for young Elsa's occasional sniffling and Lilly's humming as she...as she polished an ice dagger.

Anna leaned up close to Elsa and whispered in her ear. "This is really awkward."

"I know," Elsa whispered back. "Can't you do something about it? Like sending them back maybe?"

"Oh, I got an idea," Anna snickered suddenly.

"Like sending them back?" Elsa repeated.

Elsa didn't catch her wink as Anna got back into position.

"Wait, you're sending them back, right?" Elsa asked but secretly already knew the outcome.

"Elsa, shush, I need to concentrate," Anna answered.

"Anna? Please, no more," Elsa pleaded. "You're sending them back, right?"

"Mhmm," Anna answered idly.

"Oh good, because this is ridiculous. We're way over our heads here, Anna. The sooner they're gone..." Lilly and young Elsa both perked up upon their mention, but Elsa continued.

"Ugh, I lost it. I need another one," Anna said to herself.

"...the better. I mean...wait, another what?" Before Elsa could say or do more, Anna spun around on her heels and plucked another hair off of Elsa's head.

"Ouch, Anna, what are you doing? Anna, wait, no, not again," Elsa exclaimed with dismay, but it was too late. Magic had already started swirling before Elsa could grab Anna and stop her.

_What are we in for this time?_

The magic stopped. Elsa's jaw hung open. Young Elsa stood up in shock. Lilly took a glance at it, but returned to her own mulling. Anna smiled triumphantly.

"Anna, what in the Lord's name is that thing?" she demanded. The quiver in her voiced gave away how worried she had suddenly become.

"I think it's cute," Anna answered.

"Same," Lilly added from her couch.

The newcomer was not an ordinary Elsa. She was...Elsa's eyes followed the tail that slowly swayed back and forth. The tail was covered in platinum blonde fur.

"What is this abomination?" Elsa whispered.

Her ears – _her feline ears_ – twitched. These were also covered in fur, though the rest of her head had normal human hair that was let down in a tangled mess.

"I am not an abomination," the cat/Elsa hybrid pointed out.

Elsa jumped back. "Ahh, it talks!" Elsa screamed. She fumbled back and grabbed onto Anna's arm. "Anna, what is this thing?"

The catElsa tilted her head.

"Well, it's you," Anna explained. Elsa glared at her. "With cat ears. And a cat tail. And fangs I think. Isn't she cute though?"

"Cute?" Anna detached herself from Elsa and walked over to it. "No, Anna, wait." But Anna didn't listen.

The catElsa backed away shyly from Anna's advance, but Anna caught up to her and started scratching her head, right behind her ears. Her tail started picking up the pace.

"Awe, what a cutie. A timid one, too. What's your name, sweetie?" Anna asked.

"Uhm...I don't know," the catElsa mewled. Her voice was slightly higher pitch than Elsa's own.

"Hmm, you don't do you? Well, where did you come from?"

The catElsa just shrugged.

"Anna, where did you bring her from?" Elsa demanded.

"Nowhere," Anna admitted. "She doesn't come from any place anyway, I just made her up."

"Why would you do that, Anna?"

"I guess we'll need a name for her," Anna mused, ignoring Elsa's concern. "How about…Ichi?"

_Ichi? How did she come up with that? It sounds like it comes from the Far East. Probably the same place Anna got this crazy idea from._

"Ichi", the catElsa repeated. "I like it."

"Then that settles that. You are now known as Ichi," Anna declared.

"Yay!" Ichi squealed.

"Oh, gosh, she's so adorable," Anna gushed.

"Yeah, she is kind of cute, isn't she?" young Elsa agreed as she slowly approached Ichi.

_Okay, I admit she is kind of cute, but..._

Ichi and young Elsa met in the middle and young Elsa started petting her head. She started purring. "Haha, she's so cute," young Elsa beamed.

Elsa watched the sight that lay in front of her. There were five people in her bedroom. Her place of privacy and social retreat. First there was Anna, which was normal except for the fact that she was looking far too innocent. Then there was a younger, nineteen year old version of herself petting a girl that looked just like Elsa except with cat ears and a cat tail. Meanwhile, lounging on her couch and playing with ice was another Elsa lookalike with short, spiky black hair wearing a gaudy ice dress that showed off way to much cleavage who claimed to have killed her own sister and ruled over a frozen wasteland.

The catgirl detached itself from young Elsa and pranced over to Elsa. Elsa stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Ichi. You must be Elsa. I like you. Can I hug you?" Ichi didn't wait for Elsa to answer, she moved in an enveloped Elsa in a hug.

Elsa felt the girl inhale deeply. She purred and Elsa could feel the girl's whole body vibrate. "I really like you."

Elsa wasn't sure whether to feel creeped out or...attracted?

_Oh no, am I attracted to this thing? I can't be. No...but she is so cute._

Elsa watched her ears twitch and tail lightly sway back and forth. Her purring continued in waves.

"I think she likes you," Anna pointed out with a snicker. Elsa's mind exited the haze upon seeing Anna enjoying herself. She snapped.

Elsa pushed herself away from the girl rather forcefully though she appeared to take no insult from it.

"ANNA SEND THEM BACK NOW!" Elsa screamed as loud as she could. She caught the attention of the whole room. Ichi's cat ears drooped down as her face fell. Her tail dropped to the floor.

"Fix this, Anna," Elsa demanded a second time.

"Oh right, about that," Anna began as she scratched the back of her head. "You see...I can't."

"You can't?" Elsa repeated. She didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, sorry, I can only summon them," Anna apologized. Elsa saw red. "Buuut, the good news is that they'll be gone by morning. The magic wears off and they just..." she shrugged, "go away."

"Morning?" It barely was even sundown yet.

"Yeah, just keep them entertained till then." Anna fixed the satchel on her shoulder and walked over to Ichi. "So, I got to leave and go do things," she announced as she patted Ichi's head. "Do me a favor and fill in Ichi here on what's going on, 'kay? She looks a little confused. Still adorable though." Anna pinched her cheek before moving towards the door.

Elsa was too shocked and confused to try and stop or even say anything.

"See ya, girls. And try to have some fun tonight, Elsa," Anna concluded with a wink. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

"Tsk, tsk, you let her walk all over you. What a shame." Lilly chided with a shake of her head.

Elsa turned back around to face the situation. Lilly looked bored sitting on her now intentionally frozen-over furniture. Young Elsa was enthusiastically watching her, as if waiting for guidance from her older self. Ichi closed the distance between herself and Elsa only to continue purring into her body and nuzzling her neck.

_"Fuck..."_

* * *

><p>Anna joyfully skipped down the hall, whistling to herself along the way. That is until she ran into Kristoff when she turned the corner.<p>

"Oh, hey Kristoff," Anna greeted. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Anna?" He held us hands on his hips and looked down at her with disapproval.

"What is it?" Anna tried sweet talking him.

"Hand them over," he ordered with an outstretched hand.

"Oh, fiiine," she said as she broke her act. Anna reached into her satchel and pulled out the two crystals. Two strands of hair, too light to be seen, drifted onto the floor as Anna dropped them into his palm.

"Please don't go around stealing crystals from my family. They were a little disappointed in you. Do you know how dangerous this magic can be? Why did you even need these anyway?" Kristoff asked after finishing his lecture.

"Oh, I just wanted to play a trick on Elsa. She messed with me last week, filled my entire bed with snow while I was sleeping. Long story short we kind of had a fight because she got a little angry when I overreacted," Anna confessed. _And she's been a moody bitch lately that needs to get laid, _Anna wanted to add, but wisely chose not to. Elsa's workload had been taking its toll on her lately and it was rubbing off on their relationship. Anna theorized that she needed some rest and recreation. And release. "Tell the trolls, I'm really sorry."

"You know, you could've just asked," Kristoff pointed out.

"Too complicated," Anna replied causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Well, in any case, what the heck did you need, not one, but two illusion crystals for?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I have my reasons," Anna lied.

_Keep your cool, Anna, girl. They don't need to know you switched one of those illusion crystals out for a summoning crystal. They wouldn't be a little disappointed, they'd be freaking furious. Good thing they both look the exact same. Stupid trolls, why would they make them look the same? They might find out when they go to put them back, but it'll be too late by then. It looks like I'll have the last laugh._

"So, anyway, I better go return these, I'll see you tomorrow, Anna. Bye, love you," Kristoff said, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss atop her head before he left.

"Wh-Oh, right. See you tomorrow, Kris. Bye-bye, love you too," Anna replied, returning his affection.

She waited until she was sure he was gone before making a mad dash to her room, cackling in delight the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you to my two beta readers, Mig and Rd.

Part 2 will be out before Christmas.

Feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	2. Part 2: Lessons in Self-Pleasure

**A/N:** There's a reference to something in here I was wondering if anyone could guess. I've actually been referencing it since last part, but it was almost impossible to notice. It's only slightly easier to notice this time, but it should be easier by next part.

The elsacest orgy has arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Lessons in Self-Pleasure <strong>

Elsa sat on her bed with Ichi sitting cross-legged in front of her. Elsa had agreed to braid her hair after Anna had left the room. In the meantime, with some help from young Elsa, they filled Ichi in on what was going and where she was.

_She has no past or memories, Anna kind of just pulled her into existence. Poor thing._

Elsa theorized that probably had a lot to do with her observation that Ichi was rather childlike, at least in comparison to Elsa herself. She was still leagues ahead of Anna though.

Elsa was concerned over Anna the most though. Something was up with her, Elsa was sure of it. Anna may have claimed to have learned magic and becoming a sorceress, but Elsa didn't buy it. This magic here was almost more advanced than her own. There was no way Anna learned how to master that in just a few months.

_Or maybe she's just a natural with magic._

Elsa wasn't sure if she was comfortable with Anna having powers at all.

Elsa finished up Ichi's braid. In return Ichi turned around and gave Elsa a hug out of gratitude.

"So, is anyone hungry?" Elsa asked the room as Ichi continued to nuzzle into her. Everyone shook their head.

_Okay, what am I supposed to be doing here?_

Elsa looked over at her younger self. She could read the pain written on her face.

_There are so many things I want to say to her. But it would be useless, Anna said she wouldn't remember any of this.  
><em>  
>"Anyone want to play a board game?" Elsa offered. No one really answered. Young Elsa continued to wring her gloved hands together nervously while Ichi nuzzled Elsa. Lilly was so silent that Elsa had forgotten she was even there.<p>

There was an awkward moment of silence before Lilly hopped up from her new personal throne and took command of the situation. "Let's do something fun, shall we?" She walked over and grabbed young Elsa's shoulders, giving them a nice good squeeze. The younger girl was mortified at being touched so offhandedly.

Elsa watched Lilly cautiously as she patted Ichi's head.

"Say Elsa, you're not expecting any visitors tonight, like pesky servants, are you?" Lilly asked casually.

Elsa squinted her eyes at the Snow Queen. "No, why do you want to know?"

"Well, do you want to have fun or not?" She held out her hand and froze the door shut. "Just as precaution."

Elsa jumped up from the bed, sending Ichi flailing. "What are you up to, Lilly?" Elsa demanded, suspicions rising.

A flash of anger crossed Lilly's face. "My name is the Snow Queen."

"I don't care, tell me what you're up to?"

Lilly walked back over to young Elsa. She trailed her fingers along young Elsa's covered shoulders as she walked behind her. "Tell me Elsa, have you never thought about lying with another woman?"

Elsa was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Lilly took the opportunity to continue touching young Elsa, pressing up against her back and running her hands along young Elsa's arms. Young Elsa was petrified even more, to the point of shaking where she stood and visibly cringing.

"Have you ever thought about lying with yourself?" Lilly continued as she turned young Elsa and around and lifted her chin so their faces were level.

"You mean like masturbation?" Elsa asked as she twiddled with her fingers. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"If that's what you want to call it," Lilly whispered before pulling young Elsa into a kiss.

Elsa's eyes bulged out. "Whoa, what are you doing to her? Let her go!" Elsa commanded.

Lilly did as told, releasing young Elsa and letting her pull away. Young Elsa stumbled back as far away from Lilly as she could go which happened to be Elsa's arms.

Lilly spread out her arms and took a step forward. "Tell me you wouldn't want to have sex with your own self, Elsa?" she asked.

"Now that sounds like a good time," came a sultry voice from the bed. Both Elsa's turned to look to the source and found Ichi stretching out her back on the bed in a very feline pose. Elsa could never pull that off herself which was odd considering they had the same body. When she recovered she stared at Elsa with half-lidded eyes.

A gasp from young Elsa brought Elsa's attention back to Lilly, whose dress had entirely disappeared leaving her completely nude. Elsa's eyes widened. It looked like she was staring at a mirror.

"Like what you see?" Lilly exalted and posed slightly to give them all a good view.

Elsa flinched when someone placed a palm on her back. "Come on, Elsa, I bet it would feel great," Ichi whispered in her ear. She had snuck up on them both.

_Not you too Ichi._

"Are you suggesting we have some kind of orgy?" Elsa asked out loud.

"I believe you called it masturbation," Lilly pointed out. "So do you or do you not?"

"Masturbate? Well...uhm...s-sometimes I would touch myself, but..." Elsa stammered.

"So? Let's masturbate then," Lilly announced with a sly grin.

Ichi gently grasped Elsa's hand and tugged her towards the bed. Elsa was powerless to stop her. Young Elsa though, continued to hold onto Elsa's hand, stopping their trip to the bed like an anchor. That was until Lilly came up behind her and grabbed her sides, causing the younger girl to release Elsa's hand in shock. Elsa held her newly freed hand over her eyes in shame as Ichi pulled her onto the bed.

"Ichi, not you. Why are you doing this?" Elsa pleaded.

"Because you want it, Elsa. And I want to love you too," she replied.

"But I don't I want to. This is wrong, please stop this," Elsa begged.

Ichi leaned in close to Elsa and whispered in her ear. "I know you want this."

Elsa refused to remove her hands from her eyes. Her cheeks burned like fire. That wasn't the only place on her body that was heated though.

"Ichi, please this is so wrong. We can't do this. You're not even human. I thought you were supposed to be shy and timid. What happened to you? Did Lilly place some kind of spell on you?" Elsa continued on, trying to avoid the inevitable.

Ichi hadn't pulled away from Elsa. "Elsa, my love, you aren't shy and timid when you touch yourself, are you?"

Elsa's eyes widened underneath her hand. _Oh no._

"Now do me a favor and get rid of this pesky dress, please," Ichi purred, already pawing at the unneeded frozen fabric.

Elsa felt the mattress bounce and heard her younger self yelp so she risked removing her hands to see what had happened. She watched her younger self try to recover as Lilly moved in to pin her down. Lilly summoned a blade of ice.

Elsa was spurred into action, flinging Ichi to the side as she shot a burst of magic at Lilly's heart. In the close proximity they were, Lilly never had time to react. She hit her mark.

Elsa started to smirk until Lilly laughed. "You think I have a heart to freeze?" she taunted her.

Lilly moved before Elsa could even react. Lilly pinned her to the bed and clutched Elsa's throat.

Elsa briefly saw her younger self try to get up before being pinned back down by ice. Elsa tried conjuring ice herself, but it was too late. Her limbs had been encased in ice as soon as Lilly made her move.

Elsa was running out of air, struggling was useless now. Elsa could only look into the eyes of her murderer and wait for death.

_They are my eyes._

Her eyes, but filled with hateful rage. Her oxygen-deprived mind recognized the look regardless.

_How close was I to becoming this monster?_

The corners of her vision started to blur. Suddenly, Lilly's grip loosened and her eyes went wide at the sound of a murderous high-pitched scream.

Ichi pounced onto the bed, her hand coming down and swiping across Lilly's face. Lilly was knocked off to the side. Ichi proceeded to kneel over Elsa's body and hiss in the direction Lilly had landed.

"Okay, okay, you crazy, pussycat. I wasn't going to let her die, calm the fuck down," Lilly conceded as Elsa coughed and struggled for air. She thawed the ice encasing her limbs and Elsa's hands reached up to comfort her burning throat.

Ichi leaned down pressed their foreheads together and stroked Elsa's cheek while purring.

"Thanks," Elsa croaked.

"Can we continue now?" Lilly asked as she shuffled back to the still entrapped young Elsa who had burst into tears during the struggle.

Ichi whipped her head around to face her and hissed again.

"Calm down you nutcase, I wasn't going to kill her, I was just showing her who was boss." Lilly summoned her ice dagger back. "I'm not going to hurt her either, I'm just making it easier," she said to Elsa.

Young Elsa reached out her hand to Elsa and pleaded. "Please, don't let them do this," she cried.

Elsa knew what she had to do. She glanced at the girl who looked down on her with bedroom eyes, then back to her younger self. Elsa wanted this. She reached out and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's going to be okay. We're going to have fun," she assured the younger girl. Young Elsa smiled and nodded back, trusting in Elsa's judgment.

Elsa continued to watch and hold her hand as Lilly brought the dagger down and started cutting through the fabric of young Elsa's clothes.

_I always liked that dress._

They continued staring into each other's eyes until Lilly finished her work and captured young Elsa's lips with her own. Still holding hands, Elsa looked back to the figure above her, who had started stripping off her top. Elsa allowed her dress to disappear along with the ice clothing underneath it.

"Wait," Elsa said, holding up her fingers to Ichi's lips and using her head to indicate that she wanted her off. Ichi complied and scooted off to the side. It might have been the first time that they actually separated without force.

Elsa rolled over to face her younger self and Lilly. She watched as the tattered remains of young Elsa's dress disappeared from the bed in a gust of wind.

"If you want to do this," Elsa declared, "I get her first."

Lilly stopped and looked up at Elsa. She grinned "She's all yours."

Lilly pulled away from young Elsa and crawled away while Elsa move over top of her. Young Elsa smiled up at her.

"Ichi's mine too," Elsa announced. "You can just sit there and wait until I'm done with both of them."

Lilly chuckled. "Finally getting a backbone I see? Well, this is your realm I suppose," Lilly conceded.

"I'll be gentle," Elsa whispered as she came down to rest her body on top of the younger girl. Their lips met and Elsa prodded the entrance of her mouth with her tongue. Young Elsa accepted it. Elsa only knew to do that because Anna had made her practice it with her once. But no one here needed to know that right now.

As their tongues met, Elsa ground her center into young Elsa's own. They continued to buck their hips into each other until Elsa realized it wasn't going to be enough. She took her hand and trailed it down the length of young Elsa's body, making sure to leave a generous trail of ice along the way. After the thaw, Elsa had experimented with using ice on her body. It wasn't the cold that was sensual, since she didn't feel it, but the way it froze solid to her skin. Her other hand found young Elsa's breast and squeezed hard. Young Elsa whined into her mouth.

Her first hand reached the younger one's pubic hair, forcing their kissing to come to an end as her panting increased. Elsa wanted nothing more than to start pleasuring her own self, but she needed to hold out. Elsa brought her hand down more and circled younger Elsa's nub, coating it in a layer of ice.

Elsa got in close to her ear and whispered. "So much has happened to you in your life that you didn't deserve. This is for you, me. Just let it go."

Elsa plunged two fingers into the poor girl's cunt without hesitating. There was a gasp. It was difficult and different feeling the same thing her own fingers were used to, but not feeling the fingers inside of herself. That didn't keep Elsa from finding the spot she wanted though.

Elsa curled her fingers at the right angle. Young Elsa's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. Elsa started pumping while continuing to knead her breast.

Elsa watched as her eyes rolled back into her head. A few moments later, she felt the walls constrict around her fingers right before young Elsa gasped in a silent scream. Her back arched, jamming her thigh into contact with Elsa's own need which caused her to whimper. Elsa held her younger self as she came down from her high. Their eyes met when she finally caught her breath.

"Thank you," young Elsa whispered. "I really needed that."

"I know," Elsa said, leaning down to kiss her again. Elsa pulled her fingers out and pinched the still ice covered nub as she brought her fingers up. She laughed as the younger girl convulsed in pleasure. "You'll learn that trick eventually by the way."

Elsa held out her wet fingers into the air. "Now let's see if I still taste the same." Holding them up into the air proved to be a fatal mistake as Elsa's two fingers disappeared into the mouth of Ichi.

"How did she do that?" young Elsa wondered, referring to how Ichi had snuck up on them without either noticing the bed move. Ichi was a sneaky cat.

Ichi, with the fingers still in her mouth, smirked at Elsa.

"Why you little..." Elsa pulled out her fingers and lunged for Ichi. Elsa managed to grab onto her lower half before she could get away leaving young Elsa all alone. Lilly crawled over to the free body with a mischievous glint in her eye. Like a scavenger to the leftovers.

Elsa had managed to get Ichi down, but found her face planted into one of her butt cheeks while her tail swatted at Elsa's face. Elsa gathered her strength and spun the feline creature around. Elsa was now face to face with Ichi's own dripping center. She glanced up and found Ichi's whimpering eyes. Elsa smirked and stuck out her tongue. Ichi shook her head.

_So, you wanted to do me first, huh? Well, that's too bad._

Elsa pried Ichi's legs apart and licked at the edges of her slit. She continued to tease until Ichi grabbed her head. "P-please, Elsa," she whined.

Elsa licked at the opening directly, immediately becoming overwhelmed at the sudden assault on her taste buds. She had only ever licked her own fingers in the aftermath, never getting that much at once. Elsa cleared her head and took a second lick then a third while Ichi mewled above her. Elsa pushed her tongue past the folds just a little. She seemed tighter than herself. Elsa pulled her tongue out and licked the surface, making sure to cover her sensitive nub. Elsa used her fingers to pry Ichi's lips apart and pushed a single finger inside. Definitely tighter.

_Well, she is less than a day old._

Elsa paused at the revolting thought that had just crossed her mind. Her eyes darted back and forth over the body that lay beneath her.

_No, she's a completely developed human being...well, half human. That's not the point, Elsa, she's an adult with a fully developed body and mind just like your own. She just has Anna's imagination as influence is all. Just stop thinking about that and get on with it._

Elsa continued on. Ichi's mewling had turned into panting so Elsa figured it was time to finish her off.

* * *

><p>Ichi giggled, even covering it up with her hand like Elsa herself did, as Elsa crawled up her body after bringing her to orgasm. Ichi pointed to her own cheeks and Elsa got the idea and felt her own. There were sticky. Elsa leaned down and kissed her. Ichi stuck out her tongue and licked at Elsa's lips before Elsa rubbed her wet cheeks on Ichi's face. They both started laughing.<p>

Elsa had Ichi go down on her. The tongue lapping at her cunt brought her to bliss. It wasn't at all rough like she expected an actual cat's would be. It didn't take much, since Elsa had been on edge since grinding on her younger self earlier, but never before had Elsa felt so good.

Elsa in fact had forgotten about her younger self and Lilly as she and Ichi broke out in a frenzy of kissing, humping, and grinding. Elsa orgasmed a second time. Ichi followed shortly after.

While Elsa was grinding on Ichi's knee for a third go around, she felt arms wrap around her waist. Lilly's voice would have been like a cold breath on her neck, had the cold ever bothered her. "I think it's my turn now, is it not?"

Elsa whined as Lilly pulled her off and shoved her to the side. "Take care of her for me, Ichi?" Lilly asked, referring to younger Elsa. Elsa sat up and looked around for here. She found her propped up against the head board, breathing heavily and her body quivering.

Elsa's attention was brought back to Lilly as magic swirled in front of her face. Elsa watched wide eyed as a phallus shaped object formed out of ice in Lilly's hand. Elsa gulped. Lilly rested her hand on Elsa chest as she brought the phallus down with her other and rested the tip at Elsa's entrance. It wasn't too big at least.

Elsa met Lilly's eyes. Lilly smirked and Elsa darted her eyes downward again in fear. The dildo had grown twice its size.

Elsa grimaced as it started to enter and stretch her. Elsa watched it as Lilly slowly pushed it in deeper and deeper until her hand reached Elsa's skin. She was panting as her body adjusted to its girth. Elsa watched Lilly close her eyes and a weird tickling sensation started inside of her.

Elsa was overcome with fear. Lilly was manipulating the object while it was inside of her. If she made it any bigger or made it sharp...suddenly the sensation stopped and Elsa felt unusually comfortable with the intrusion.

Lilly yanked it out suddenly causing Elsa to whine. "It's perfect," Lilly observed it. Elsa looked at it too. It was no longer smooth, but covered in bumps and ridges. Elsa was confused so Lilly explained. She molded it to fit Elsa's insides perfectly. _How thoughtful._

Elsa greedily accepted it back in and Lilly started pumping it into her without resolve.

"Oh, Lilly," Elsa moaned.

Lilly rolled her eyes as she continued to pump the dildo in and out. "I'll let that pass."

Elsa never once cared that her virginity had been taken, not when the beautiful piece of art brought her over the edge so wonderfully.

* * *

><p>Throughout the night, Lilly had shown Elsa all kind of toys and tricks they could use with their powers. Beads, dildos, bondage equipment, even a double-sided dildo that could fit inside one girl and be used on another like a male. Elsa decided to test that one out personally.<p>

Grabbing Ichi away from her younger self, Elsa bent her over the bed and took her from behind. Just like a man would take a woman, or more aptly a dog takes a bitch. It sent them both over the edge, but Elsa kept going to another, even while Ichi's tail kept whacking Elsa in the face. Elsa was a little worried that she had triggered some kind of submissive trait within Ichi, because afterward she wouldn't leave Elsa's side for the rest of the night.

Lilly taught Elsa how to make her own toys as well, ones that allowed her to feel through the ice. Elsa tried it out herself and tested it on Ichi. She could really feel Ichi clench down on it as she mewled.

Lilly had her dark side though. She used the reasoning that since young Elsa was technically just a shadow of herself, they should do whatever they wanted to her body without consequence. Elsa was hesitant at first, but young Elsa ultimately consented and they ravaged her together. Elsa knew she had been ruined after this night and it was a good thing she was going to go away come morning. Lilly seemed to think bigger was better and kept going bigger until Elsa and Ichi had to intervene to prevent her from tearing apart the poor girl. It was like she had some kind of vendetta against her. Elsa could see a crazy glint in her eyes as she went farther and farther into it and Elsa was almost sure that young Elsa's cries were bringing Lilly release alone. And then when Elsa and Ichi put a stop to it, Lilly just went back to the way she was.

Her younger self was out for the night having passed out after the incident. Elsa carried her to a seat in the corner to rest and recover. Elsa felt bad for her being left out, so later in the night after she came too, Elsa gently licked her until she came again. Young Elsa thanked her for a good time before passing out again for the rest of the night.

Elsa had learned much over the night and it felt like it had been more of a lesson than an actual orgy. Elsa learned how a group of girls could all pleasure each other at once. Apparently it was done in a big circle which Elsa had thoroughly enjoyed. Lilly had also introduced the butt into the sex act which had greatly surprised Elsa. Lilly introduced it by licking out Elsa's butthole (Elsa refused to kiss her afterwards) and after inserting some fingers, Elsa had allowed Ichi to penetrate her with an ice dildo while Ichi was penetrated by Lilly. It was the second most painful thing to happen to Elsa during the night. The worst was when her younger self had accidentally rammed her womb with an ice dildo that she had made too long earlier in the night. They realized young Elsa's lack of control was too dangerous so they barred her from making toys, not that she had a problem with it.

Ichi hadn't made anything at all. In fact, Elsa hadn't seen Ichi use magic once all night, making Elsa wonder if Ichi had powers at all. The fact that Ichi had multiple pieces of ice stuffed into her over the course of the night without a single flinch or complaint made Elsa theorize that she at least had some kind of special resilience to the cold.

It had been one of the most enjoyable nights of her life though. Elsa had never felt so much pleasure, nor had she ever felt so comfortable around a group of people that didn't include her sister. Anna's little stunt hadn't been a complete disaster after all.

* * *

><p>Elsa laid wide awake in bed a few hours after they had retired. Her body was racked with pain. Her cunt throbbed from the abuse it had taken. Bruises from where Lilly had been too rough, dotted her body, her neck especially. As did the teeth marks. Elsa had forgotten Ichi had fangs. Her head hurt, she had a migraine, probably from dehydration. From the disgusting state of Elsa's bed, completely covered in fluids and sweat, Elsa was surprised that they all hadn't already died from dehydration.<p>

Then there was the guilt of what she had done or let happen to her younger self. Elsa glanced over to where she slept, hunched over in the chair she had passed out on in the corner of the room. She had promised her that everything was going to be alright and Elsa had allowed them to defile and ruin her in the most devious ways.

"You can't sleep either?" came a hushed voice directly next to Elsa. Elsa, Ichi, and Lilly had ended up in the bed in each other's arms. "Here, try this."

Elsa winced as she felt cold between her legs. Only the coldest of the cold could have that kind of effect. "I know the cold doesn't bother us and all, but that's super cold ice there. Just keep it on your crotch and it'll help with the soreness."

"Thanks, I guess." Already though, Elsa felt relieved.

"You're feeling guilty too?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Elsa admitted.

"Just be happy it's only one night. I hardly sleep anymore myself," Lilly confessed. There was a pause. "Elsa, I have to come clean with you."

Elsa turned to face her. She could make out her blue eyes in the moonlight. "What is it?"

"You're sister was lying to you."

"What?"

"Wait, don't interrupt. Just let me finish, okay?"

"Okay," Elsa agreed.

"I know the magic she was using. It's troll crystal magic. I know it because I took it from them after wiping them out. And she's only partially right about the morning thing. The young one over there, she'll return to her own time, her body as it was and her memories gone like a distant dream. That's how it works with timelines so don't fret about what we did to her, she'll be fine."

_I knew Anna was lying._

"As for me, I will return to my own dimension and remember everything. I will remember you, Elsa, and everything you did," Lilly explained.

Elsa chuckled to herself. "Oh, wow, Anna, you idiot."

"Now here comes the difficult part. You see, I have somewhere to go back to. You see that creature with the tangled mess of hair next to you?" Elsa nodded in the dark. "She doesn't have anywhere to go because your sister took her from her own imagination."

"So, what are you saying?" Elsa wondered.

"She's not leaving when morning comes. You're stuck with her."

_...  
><em>  
>"But don't get too upset. She'll be a loving and loyal companion. Trust me I have my own. That's right, I told you I was familiar with this magic. It's because I've used it. Her name is Sako. She looks like me, but with blonde hair, the same color as yours in fact. And...elf ears. She's based on the haltija of Finnish mythology. She's my flesh and blood bodyguard...and only companion."<p>

Elsa was still processing how bad Anna had just fucked up.

"Elsa, do you know why I'm telling you this?" Lilly asked.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, I'm trying to worry about this..."

"Worry about that in the morning, dammit," Lilly interrupted. "I'm telling you because...because I like you. I made a lot of mistakes in my life and I have no one left, but Sako. I want you to be my friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know, why would you want to be friends with someone like me, I get it." Lilly muttered sullenly.

Elsa felt her heart break. Maybe Lilly wasn't so heartless after all. She grabbed Lilly's hands under the covers and squeezed. "I will be your friend."

"Really?" Elsa squeezed again. "Thanks Elsa. There are ways to travel through dimensions. It's hard but it can be done. I want you to meet Sako. Maybe you can bring Ichi and we can have a good ole fashion foursome."

Elsa giggled. "I knew tonight was just a learning experience," Elsa joked. "But yes we will have to do that. I've never felt so comfortable around people that weren't Anna like this. Thank you."

"I've left a lock of my hair in your drawer. You can use that to keep a link with me. Go to the trolls for help. Unfortunately, I ended up destroying most of the troll's knowledge and all I have left are the crystals. So it is up to you. The only other option are the summoning crystals which aren't very convenient for both parties..."

Elsa held out her finger to Lilly's lips to silence her. "Okay, Lilly, we'll figure something out. Don't worry. But let's sleep first, okay?" Elsa said just as a yawn escaped her lips.

Elsa was already starting to drift off to sleep, so much more content than she was before her conversation with Lilly.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you" _yawn_ "too, Lilly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to my two beta readers, mig and rd.

Hopefully you've enjoyed this elsacest. I have a surprise for next part, which may come out either Christmas Eve or Christmas day. In any case, Merry Christmas.

Btw, you may have noticed that I added the elsanna tag. There will be elsanna in the future, not saying when, but there will be eventually.

Feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	3. Part 3: Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N:** My Christmas gift to you is some Annacest. Enjoy and merry Christmas.

**Trigger Warnings: Hand holding; don't like, don't read ;^) **

**Part 3: Practice makes Perfect **

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that evening...<strong>

Anna flew into her room, quickly closing the door behind her as she rested her back against it to catch her breath. She looked up.

"Hello ladies," she cooed to the three girls that were lounging on the bed and floor.

Of course Anna wasn't going to go try that trick out on Elsa without having done a test run on herself first. Not to mention, Anna deserved to have her fun too.

"Yay, Anna's back!" Galil shrieked as she bounced across the room and pounced on Anna. "Galil was a good girl for you, Anna. Just like you told me to be."

"I told you I'd be back, Galil," she assured the wolfgirl as she scratched behind her ear. Her wolf tail whipped around at impossible speeds.

Galil was Anna's version of Ichi. Except instead of feline features, she featured canine features including a bushy strawberry blonde tail and wolf ears. Also included were canine teeth, one of which stuck out when she bit her lip.

Just like Anna did. She was an Anna in fact, just like the other two were. The same face, hair, and size.

"Are we going to see Elsa now?" her younger – seventeen years old – self whined.

"For the last time, we're not going to go see Elsa tonight. Just be patient, you'll get her back in a few years," Anna patiently answered her. _I must've been a real pain in the butt._

"Awe, fine," young Anna sulked.

"All she talked about was Elsa this whole time," Hannah spoke up in complaint. "I was just about to kill myself."

Anna still winced whenever she caught sight of the pale, sickly, white-haired version of herself. Apparently, Hannah had been cursed by her sister, Lilly, but succeeded in killing her before it could fully take hold. It left Hannah a half-frozen, emotionless, insensitive shell of a human being. Not that it was going to stop Anna from fucking her.

"So Hannah, I met your sister tonight," Anna brought up casually.

"My sister is dead, that's impossible," Hannah argued, not even caring enough to look up at the mention of her deceased sister being alive.

"Okay, so I met an alternate version of your sister where you didn't try to kill her and she succeeded in killing you."

"Sounds lovely. I bet she was total cunt," Hannah said in clear disdain of her sister.

"Hey, don't talk about Elsa like that. I bet she's perfect," young Anna defended, showing off to everyone how little Anna knew about Elsa when she had been younger.

"Actually, she was kind of was one," Anna pointed out.

"Oh..."

"Yeah…Elsa ain't perfect. kid, that one especially. You'll learn that soon though. She can be a little weird at times and...well, I think I said enough. You guys ready?" Anna asked. She still hadn't broken the news to her younger self that her Elsa had powers.

"Ready, for what, Anna?" Galil asked enthusiastically and wide eyed. _Note to self, figure out why Galil and Ichi have the mental capacity of a child._

"Tonight we're going to have Anna sex!" Anna declared as she turned Galil around and started unlacing her dress.

There was a sharp intake of breathe from Galil followed by a wagging tail beating against Anna's shins. "Yay, Galil wants to make love to you, Anna!" she cried.

"Me too, Galil," Anna cooed.

"S-sex? But I'm a virgin," young Anna mentioned nervously.

Anna stopped disrobing Galil – who wouldn't keep still – to stare at young Anna with sulky eyes. "Are you seriously going to lie to me?" Anna questioned.

"But I am..."

"Impaling yourself on a doorknob still counts," Anna said and that shut her up.

"Oh, that sounds kinky. Can we do kinky things too, Anna?" Galil begged.

_Doing you is pretty high on the list of kinky, but..._

"Of course," Anna answered.

By the time Galil was in the nude, Hannah had also completely stripped and was now gazing at young Anna in a way that could only be described as predatory. Young Anna was gripping her seat till her knuckles were white under Hannah's gaze. Anna watched as she licked her lips and young Anna gulped.

Anna was almost knocked over when Galil ran into her and started grinding her center on Anna's clothed leg.

"Slow down, Galil, at least let me get undressed first," Anna said, pushing her away like an unwanted dog.

Anna took note of Galil wagging her tail as the wolfgirl watched Anna stripped herself. Her ear twitched when young Anna gasped suddenly. Anna looked over and found Hannah already moving in on her prey, slowly starting to strip off Anna's clothes.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" young Anna kept repeating between heavy breaths. "I've fantasied, but I never dreamed that I'd be laying with another woman."

_Oh yeah, that's right.  
><em>  
>"Wait, have any of you ever had sex with another woman?" Anna suddenly asked the group. All three heads turned towards her and shook no. "Looks like it'll be a learning night tonight."<p>

Galil sniffed the air has Anna continued undressing and lifted her dress off. "Mmmm, Anna you smell good," she said before taking another sniff.

"Oh, thanks, I guess," Anna replied, unused to such odd flattery.

"I mean your pussy. You're absolutely dripping, I can't wait to taste you," Galil corrected as her tail whipped back and forth. She was still taking deep whiffs of the air.

"Okay, tone it down, girl. You're creeping me out just a little," Anna suggested as she finished stripping off her last article of clothing. That was the kind of flattery Anna wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

Anna finally took a moment to examine the bodies of her copies. It was like she was looking in a mirror.

"So, what first?" Anna asked.

"I say we ravage this poor innocent girl," Hannah suggested as she traced her fingers along young Anna's pelvic bone.

"I want to lick Anna all over," Galil suggested.

"Can't we just hug and cuddle," young Anna suggested as she shuddered under Hannah's touch.

Anna pondered her options. Clearly, young Anna wasn't into it quite yet. Anna was going to have to convince her herself. _As for Galil, well maybe she could pleasure me while Hannah and I deal with younger me. That could work I suppose. _

Anna's decision was made for her when Galil pounced on her and pinned her to the bed.

_Or we can do this._

Galil gave her an eskimo kiss – _must be a wolf thing_ – before trailing her tongue down the length of Anna's body, stopping at extra sensitive areas along the way. Her body withered in pleasure and Galil's tail tickled her thighs every time it made its way around.

Anna heard a muffled moan from across the room and turned her head just in time to watch Hannah straddle her younger self and lock their lips together.

Anna's body spasmed as Galil gently bit down on one of Anna's pert breasts with her sharp canine teeth before continuing downward. Her tail had since went out of range of Anna's body, but her tongue was getting closer and closer to where Anna needed it the most. Anna reached out with her hands and grabbed Galil's head, gently rubbing her ears. Galil looked up at her and smirked.

Galil's tongue continued to travel south, across her hips and diverting away from her pubic bone at the last minute to continue safely down one of her thighs. Anna whined, but took the opportunity to check out how her younger self and Hannah were doing. Hannah had dragged young Anna to the floor. They were still making out, but Anna could see Hannah's pale wrist disappear between young Anna's legs. The amount of squirming and moaning young Anna was doing confirmed Anna's suspicion of what that pale hand was up to.

_Well, it's only fair for her to get it first._

Anna's distraction was rewarded with Galil biting down on her thigh. Anna winced in pain. She met Galil's eyes. Before Anna could say anything, Galil went down and bit Anna's other thigh. She proceeded to drag her teeth up Anna's inner thigh, nipping along the way until she reached her center.

Anna braced for impact. Galil nipped her again, mere centimeters from her opening. Anna's body locked up, her hand came crashing down on Galil's head causing her to bite down harder on accident.

Anna cried out causing the other two girls to stop what they were doing and look.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it was an accident. Look I didn't break skin. Please forgive me," Galil pleaded, eyes growing huge with worry as her tail disappeared between her own legs.

Anna, whose eyes had been tightly shut, risked peeking. She looked down at herself and found two angry bite marks almost on top of her cunt. But as Galil had said, she hadn't broken skin.

_That would have made for one awkward story. Bitten on the vagina by a wolf Anna._

"Galil's really sorry," the wolfgirl apologized again.

"It's okay, Galil. I like the nipping actually. Just try not to bite my lady parts off, okay?" she asked as she rubbed Galil's hair to assure her.

Young Anna and Hannah, after realizing Anna was okay, exchanged a glance and went back to their own business.

Anna and Galil shared a smile before Galil shoved her upper body back onto the bed. Anna clenched up as she straight up licked Anna's slit without warning. Galil continued her assault on Anna's body as she pushed Anna's legs apart further. Slowly but surely, Galil started to go deeper with her tongue.

Anna was losing it. She had never made herself feel this good before. That was until her sensitive nub found its way in between Galil's now gentle teeth. She tugged, just a little, and Anna grasped the sheets underneath herself. She risked a glance up and found Galil smirking back at her. She went back in for more, this time grabbing Anna's lips between her teeth and gently tugging. Galil continued switching between using her teeth and sending her tongue as deep as she could go until Anna couldn't take anymore and went over the edge.

"Oh, Galil.."

Galil was still licking when Anna recovered. When she had enough she crawled up Anna's body and their lips met. Her whole face was sticky, but Anna had tasted herself before and she enjoyed it. As their tongues danced, Anna felt the bed depress and glanced over. Hannah and young Anna had decided to join them. Anna pulled away from Galil and looked into her eyes.

"It's my turn now."

* * *

><p>Anna was startled when a cool finger met her entrance while she lapped at Galil's wet cunt. She glanced behind her and found Hannah kneeling at her backside. Their eyes met as she plunged her cold fingers into Anna.<p>

_This is going to be difficult, especially with this tail of Galil's swiping at my stomach._

Anna looked forward as Hannah continued to pump her fingers into her, desperately trying to focus back on the task she had been interrupted from. She was met with the sight of the freckled backside of her younger self, kneeling with her crotch over Galil's face. Galil was already licking away as her younger self moaned above her.

While Galil may have been a biter, Hannah was by far the roughest. It was like she was taking out her bitterness and pain out on them. Anna continued lapping at Galil despite the two fingers that were being rammed into her from behind until Galil's body shuddered and her tail went limp and dropped to the bed. A muffled moan could be heard coming from between young Anna's legs, but from the way she continued to grind her hips and pant showed that Galil's tongue hadn't stopped working. Anna realized that out of three of them, Galil was the only Anna never to experience an orgasm before. She wanted to hold her as she came down, but Hannah pulled Anna back and intensified her assault.

Anna was thrown to the side and Hannah straddled her face before she had a chance to recover from Hannah's fingers. Her cunt came down on Anna's face at the same moment Hannah leaned forward and stuck her face into Anna's crotch. Anna's immediate thought was how efficient this position was.

When they finished, Anna stole young Anna away from Galil and took her away to another corner of the bed. Galil and Hannah took the hint to leave them alone. Anna wanted her first time with her true self to be special. No wolf tails, canine teeth, or half-frozen bodies. Anna held her younger self in her arms as they slowly fingered one another and kissed. It was a slow build up, but the release was worth it. It was rather romantic in a weird way. Meanwhile, Hannah was moaning loudly, apparently she had urged Galil to bite down extra hard.

The night continued on as such, as they switched from one Anna to the next, sometimes in pairs and sometimes as one group. Under Hannah's insistence, they did end up ganging up on poor young Anna and ravaged her. Hannah proved the most ruthless of them all, when she grabbed a brush and used the handle to sodomize young Anna. Anna almost put an end to the whole night as she watched her sob, but young Anna assured Anna it was alright. Young Anna returned the favor to Hannah later that night with the brush, but Anna and Galil themselves refused to let anything more than a finger enter that hole. They had done it together, both kneeling down on all fours, hand in hand, while Hannah kneeled behind them and used her fingers. Young Anna pleasured herself in front of them. It was pleasant, but not pleasant enough to be jammed with by an inanimate object as young Anna had been subject to.

Anna was so full of energy that she would have kept going all night had it not been for that fact that it started to become more painful than pleasurable to continue. Anna's body was covered in bites and bruises from Galil. Her pussy was already red and sore, both from Galil's playfulness and Hannah's roughness. They suffered one major causality, when Anna brought Galil to orgasm while holding her in her arms one time. Galil bit down too hard on Anna's shoulder while she peaked, breaking skin. Hannah cleaned up the blood with her mouth, which was a little disturbing to say the least.

Anna had definitely enjoyed herself. In between orgasms they had even chit chatted. It had been interesting talking to her younger self. Hannah, too, even though she was mostly bitchy and cold, had been interesting to talk to. Her story had been so tragic, Anna just wanted to fuck the pain right out of her. For the most part she did.

They were cuddled in bed now. Galil was curled up at Anna's side, already asleep, while Anna gently stroked her hair. Young Anna was nestled in on Anna's other side, already snoring. Their hair was all combined into one giant mess of loose strawberry blonde. Except for Hannah with her white hair, who was the outlier, choosing to sleep off to the side peacefully.

Anna couldn't believe she just had sex for the first time. With three different people at once, all of them sharing the same body, down to the same freckles. It was eerie seeing the same faces as they pleasured her, but it was also very erotic. They were so similar too, despite the obvious differences. There was some differences here and there, such as they each had different tastes, though they all blended into one rather early in the night. Anna had lost track of who's taste was who, they all started tasting the same.

_I wonder what Elsa tastes like...gross…I bet she'd taste wonderful though. _

Hannah was definitely the outlier though. She was cold to the touch, her insides were colder than a human's should've been, and even her cum was cold. Anna shuddered, reminding herself that she was pretty much half-frozen. She might as well been half dead. Her freckles weren't even visible on her pale skin. Instead, if one looked hard enough, you could see snowflake and crystalline patterns underneath her skin.

Still, she was a good lay and fun to be around. Anna was going to miss them. She didn't want to go to sleep and wake up sticky, naked, and alone. Especially alone.

_And sore._

And pulled the two girls by her side closer, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

Elsa led Ichi, for the first time, through the halls of the castle. Morning had come for Elsa with the effects she had expected and true to Lilly's words, Ichi remained by her side. There was no point trying to hide her, but that didn't make it any easier for Elsa to explain Ichi to the rest of the castle. Elsa had slipped a note to Kai asking him to keep the halls clear and that she would explain everything in short order before they departed, just as an attempt to keep things under control. Before any of that could happen though, Elsa was going to go down to breakfast and give Anna a piece of her mind.

Ichi seemed to be adjusting well so far, at least now that Elsa had bathed her and herself after they woke while she explained the situation to her new companion. She understood what was going to be expected of her and Elsa was already considering making Ichi her personal assistant. She was much smarter than she appeared, probably just as smart as Elsa herself, if not a little more rash and childlike. Elsa wasn't really sure what else to make of her besides that. She wasn't even sure what the relationship between them was considered. It was made more complicated by the fact that Ichi clearly held a high degree of sexual attraction towards her.

But one thing at a time, and right now, Elsa and Ichi needed to eat among other things. Elsa was glad that she had sent Kai a message to keep the place clear because even though the dress Elsa had loaned her concealed her tail, Ichi's ears could be seen as clear as day. Even then the tail was making its presence known from underneath her skirt whenever she got excited. And she sure was getting excited. Ichi took in the castle with wide eyed wonderment. The smell of food as they approached the dining hall only exasperated her tail's movements.

"You're going to love the food here, Ichi," Elsa started as they walked into the dining hall. "All the food you'll ever..."

What made the words stick in Elsa's throat wasn't the fact that two people were sitting at the table already when there should have been one, but the fact that Ichi had stopped dead in her tracks and started hissing.

Elsa turned to scold her. "Ichi, that's rude, you know who Anna is and..." That was as far as Elsa got before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Elsa turned around slowly and desperately hoped that she had been seeing double. But alas, there sat Anna, smiling cheekily up at her in front of a table covered in food. And of course next to her was the second Anna. The second Anna, with wolf-like ears and a bushy tail that matched her hair wagging gently behind her back.

_..._

"Sorry..." Anna apologized meekly, but Elsa quickly held up her hand to silence her.

The wolfAnna didn't take the hint and jumped up from her seat with a gasp. "Is that Elsa? Which one is she? Why are there two, Anna?"

"Hehehe, my bad," Anna shrugged as the wolfAnna continued to wag her tail excitedly.

"Anna...who is this?" Elsa demanded, while staring the younger girl down.

"Elsa, meet Galil. Galil meet my sister, Elsa. And that over there is Ichi. She's like Elsa's version of you," Anna explained to Galil. Ichi had let up on her hissing after realizing this Galil wasn't a threat and she waved timidly at the pair of younger girls.

_At least I know how she pulled this off so easily. She had practice. But why?_

"So, I guess I have some explaining to do," Anna began, but Elsa cut her off again.

"Don't bother, I already know," Elsa replied sharply.

"Wait, how?"

"I'll tell you later." Elsa was going to have a big talk with her later. A big talk.

"Really though, I didn't know that they'd last this long. She was just there when I woke up. I'm not sure how much longer they will be here though," Anna said, looking thoughtful. "Not that I'm complaining because I like them, but I know you must be upset."

"They're here forever, Anna," Elsa pointed out. "They're not leaving."

"Oh, that's great," Anna exclaimed. Galil took the news with glee as her and Anna quickly embraced.

"I like to think your mistake is really an act of good fortune for us. We of course, will graciously accept Ichi and this Galil into our family." Galil and Ichi both wagged their tails happily. Anna didn't need to know how accepting Elsa and Ichi had been though. "But that doesn't pardon your fault in this. Expect due punishment," Elsa warned.

"Yes, I understand."

"Excuse me," Ichi squeaked from behind them. "But I'm very hungry, are we going to eat now?"

"Oh, of course, take a seat please," Elsa said as she pulled out a seat for Ichi next to Galil.

"Hi, I'm Galil," Galil spoke to Ichi when they sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Galil," Ichi responded. "Wow, you look adorable."

"Thanks, I think you're cute too."

Elsa eyes shot up from her plate to the two girls, not sure if she had just felt a twinge of jealousy…or if it was something else. "Okay girls, how about you both get some food in your stomachs, it's going to be long day trying to get you two situated."

Proper table etiquette was one of those things they were going to need to learn. Elsa could let it go for now, but while they ate she realized Ichi was trying to copy her moves. She was trying to learn and she was already doing it gracefully too.

_Yes, definitely making her my personal assistant._

Galil on the other hand...she was going to need some extra work as it showed from the way she was devouring her breakfast. She had quite the appetite, a trait of Anna's no doubt.

Anna in the meantime was listing off all the different things they'd need to do to situate Galil and Ichi in Arendelle. All Elsa was thinking about was how she was going to explain this to anyone.

"...and we'll need a whole wardrobe for each of them, they can't keep borrowing from us forever...wait, does Ichi have powers?" Anna asked suddenly.

Earlier that morning, Elsa had wondered this herself. She suspected Ichi had something so she asked Ichi to show her. It turned out she did, but when she tried using her magic, all that came out was a few pitiful snowflakes. The only upside to it was her resilience to the cold.

"She does, but not exactly like me," Elsa explained. "If you're implying she could make her own wardrobe you'd be wrong. She can wear what I make her though. It's complicated, I'll explain more later."

"Oh, okay." Anna resumed listing off, occasionally bringing Galil and Ichi into the conversation, trying to weed out their likes and dislikes. Big surprise, they all said the same thing that Elsa or Anna would say, but Elsa didn't point that out.

_Speaking of wardrobe, what on earth are you wearing, Anna? Don't you know it's the middle of the summer?  
><em>  
>Anna was wearing a long sleeved, very-high necked dress that showed virtually no skin. It was very off putting for both the weather and the fact that it was simply not Anna's style.<p>

Elsa on the hand was much more likely to wear such an outfit and the current weather had no effect on her since she could keep herself cool. In fact, Elsa was wearing something similar as well right now. She had to after last night, to cover up bruises and bite marks. Especially the bruise Lilly did on her neck. It would have been indecent for Elsa to show any skin after last night...

Elsa's fork dropped out of her hand half way up to her mouth at the same time her jaw did. The fork clanged on the plate below, catching the attention of the rest of the room.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked. Elsa's eyes darted between Galil and Anna. They were all staring at her now. Galil was biting her lower lip like the way Anna did, showing off her fangs.

_Fangs…_

Elsa wasn't sure whether to feel angry or upset at the realization. The sudden blush on her face gave her away.

"Oh, I see," Anna began coyly with a smug grin forming as she returned to her meal. "So, was it good for you too?" Her and Galil shared a look and giggled.

Elsa was speechless. "I take your silence as a yes," Anna boasted.

"You knew...you planned this the whole time?" Elsa cried in disbelief.

"Yep."

Elsa didn't know what to say.

"I, for one, enjoyed it very much," Ichi commented.

_Ichi, please shut up.  
><em>  
>"See, she gets it," Anna chided. "You should be more like yourself, Elsa."<p>

"Anna, why? How?"

"I'll tell you later," Anna smirked.

Elsa couldn't even stand to look at Anna. If Anna and her group had done half the things Elsa's had...

Elsa shuddered at her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks earlier...<strong>

Anna was off visiting the trolls with Kristoff again. They had been gracious enough to let her read some of their texts and Anna had hoped to find something about Elsa's powers. Maybe even something to help her with her increasingly difficult workload as queen.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything there and Anna had just turned to reading random passages. She was currently on a section about summoning crystals.

_The idea of summing copies of myself from different times or different places does seem kind of interesting. It would be kind of like an echo chamber I suppose though. That could get boring fast. _

Anna's eye's skimmed the rest of the page as she grew bored of reading through the technical stuff. Her attention was caught, however, at the bottom of the page by a large text that read 'WARNING'.

Anna read the text underneath it out loud to herself. "Use caution when using summoning/illusion crystal combinations. The target individual and the summoned persons of said target individual may share a strong sexual attraction that is currently unexplained. Sexual intercourse between the target individual and the summoned persons have been known to occur."

"Sex? With myself? Isn't that just like masturbation?" Anna wondered out loud.

_Interesting..._

* * *

><p>The day had already gone by and Elsa survived it. From her big talk with Anna (where too many details were shed in Elsa's opinion) to introducing Ichi and Galil to the castle staff, Elsa had made it through it all. The castle staff still stared at them, but at least they had gotten over their shock by nightfall. Now it was time to relax, in a much more peaceful and decent way.<p>

Elsa and Anna lounged in their parlor by a warm fire, books in hand. It may have been summer, but that didn't mean the nights weren't still cool. Galil and Ichi were there too, no doubt more worn out from being run all over the castle trying to get them settled in. Thankfully, they both could read, though they chose not to this night. Ichi was curled up at Elsa's feet, slumbering. She seemed to curl up and take a nap every chance she got even throughout the day. Galil was sitting next to Anna, snuggling up with her, practically begging Anna to continuously pet her. All was peaceful and it appeared things were returning to normal once again.

The parlor door slammed open and an all too familiar ice harvester barged in.

"Anna, what did you do?!" Kristoff demanded. Elsa only briefly looked up from her book.

_Well, they were going to find out about the crystals eventually. I can't blame him for being mad._

Galil didn't take it so lightly though. Sure they had all been startled by Kristoff's sudden intrusion, but no one made a move. Still, Elsa took notice of how Galil sniffed the air when he barged in and it caught her curiosity.

She was not disappointed as Galil started growling. Elsa had never seen the real Anna jump to her feet as fast as Galil did. Her face was contorted with rage.

"Anna, who is this man?!" she demanded, her tail sticking straight in the air. Elsa was sure they had told Galil multiple times who Kristoff was. "Galil wants to know who he is. Why do I smell you on him? Who is he, Anna?"

Elsa couldn't contain her laughter at Anna's confused face as Galil turned on Kristoff now. "Who are you and why do I smell Anna on you?" Krisoff's face was priceless.

Elsa turned to the now awake Ichi as the humorous scene unfolded around them. Ichi looked nervous so Elsa scratched behind her ear to calm her down. Ichi purred in satisfaction "Go back to sleep, my kitty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to my beta readers Mig and road.

The reference should be more obvious now, but I don't expect many people to get it anyway. (hint: it's weeb shit. I know that sounds horrible but what else would you expect from something with neko!Elsa in it?)

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	4. Part 4: In the Lair of the Snow Queen

**A/N:** No one got it, though one person was half right by guessing the gun Galil. You all need to watch more Chinese cartoons. Anyway, in case anyone cared, Galil is named after a doggirl named Galil (who is also a gun) from the animu Upotte!. Since I chose that name, I decided to keep it within the same reference for the names of the others. Sako is her partner who has elf ears and is blonde (and is also a gun) in the show/manga. Actually that's how I came up with the character for this fic in the first place. It was just convenient that she was a Finnish gun and that the Finnish had a mythical elf lore I could use to explain the elf ears.

Ichi is actually short for Ichihachi and is sort of Galil's love interest *wink* *wink* in the show. (did I mention she's also a gun? – the AR-18 – yes, this is a show about girls that are guns). Neko!Elsa actually came first, but I named wolf!Anna before her. Couldn't think of a name for Ichi for a while. There's your useless facts for the day so enjoy some more elsacest foursomes.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: In the Lair of the Snow Queen<strong>

"Ow," Anna cried out as she slowly peeled off her top.

"Come on, Anna, I don't have all night," Elsa urged as she tapped her fingers on her hip impatiently.

Anna removed the last layer of clothing, her arm quickly coming up to cover her now exposed breasts. Elsa briefly had a full view before they were covered, causing her face to flush. But Elsa didn't get a chance to dwell on it as her eyes quickly found the angry looking bite mark on her right breast.

Elsa grimaced as she picked up a wet rag and brought it to the wound. The skin had clearly been broken and it was clear that even Galil's human teeth had done damage. Her hand hesitated, hovering just over Anna's skin. Elsa swallowed and quickly brought the rag to her skin, hoping Anna hadn't notice her hesitation. Anna continued to cover the rest of her breasts with her arms.

"You and Galil need to be less rough," Elsa advised as she continued to wipe away at the wound while Anna winced at every pass.

"That's not how this happened," Anna pointed out in annoyance.

"Oh?" Elsa asked curiously. She couldn't imagine what else could have possibly caused such a bite, not after learning about Anna and Galil's bedroom activities several weeks ago. "Do you care to explain?"

Anna sighed in relief as Elsa dropped the rag back into the wash pan. "You know how I'm a lively sleeper?" she asked.

Elsa nodded as she reached for the bottle of honey. Since Anna was refusing to see the royal physician over her injury, Elsa had to improvise. She had read the Greeks used honey to clean wounds.

"So there I was sleeping," Anna began, "and I guess I kind of accidently kicked Galil in my sleep."

"Uh huh." Elsa brought the bottle of honey over to Anna's chest. The younger girl looked at Elsa strangely.

"You aren't going to lick that off of me are you?" Anna asked hesitantly.

Elsa, who realized she had leaned up close to Anna's chest, paused. Elsa chose to ignore the question as she drizzled honey on the bite mark with a shaky hand.

Anna shuddered as the golden liquid oozed onto her breast. "Ookay, whatever works right?" she lamented, moving on from her unanswered question. "Anyway, so I guess I kicked her in my sleep because next thing I know, I'm wide awake from this intense pain in my chest."

Elsa pulled away from Anna's chest and capped the bottle of honey, placing it back on the table behind her. She grabbed the rag again to wipe away the excess.

"I opened my eyes and there was Galil, latched onto my boob and growling. Naturally I smacked her off, but it only made things worse. She was very upset," Anna continued.

"Well, I heard dogs don't like to be awoken suddenly from their sleep," Elsa commented idly, as she tried to suppress a giggle from the imagined sight of Anna lying in bed waking up to Galil latched onto her like some kind of blood sucker.

"Yeah, I know, she was really sorry in the morning though."

"I bet." Elsa pulled away again and dropped the rag back in the pan. "Now get dressed and run along. And next time, go to the physician when you wake up, don't wait until the afternoon begging for me to fix you up."

"But that's what big sisters are for," Anna whined.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Elsa recovered from her disorientation and quickly took in her surroundings. There was white everywhere she looked. Just a barren landscape of snow and ice. Elsa quickly found Ichi sitting on the ground and pulled her back to her feet. The spell had been a success. They were still in Arendelle, but they were no longer in their own world.<p>

They were in Lilly's world now.

Six months of hard work had brought them here. Six months of studying and dealing with irritating trolls, but Elsa had finally found a way to travel back and forth through dimensions.

She could never have done it without Ichi being there to help her out though. Ichi had become a great personal assistant. She was just as smart and hardworking as Elsa herself and much more reliable than any human assistant could have been.

Of course, she had other properties that made Elsa's life so much easier. Ichi was known for slinking around the castle unnoticed, despite her unhuman appearance and bright blonde hair. Nothing happened behind her back without Elsa finding out anymore. Advisors and political opponents alike were in a constant state of fear from being overheard by the "queen's pet"–as Ichi had often overheard them referring to herself as–and being reported to the queen. Elsa didn't know how she did it, but she didn't care either. The flow of information to Elsa's ears increased while her individual workload decreased and that was all that mattered. If Ichi wasn't slinking around the castle or helping Elsa with her queenly duties, she was found napping in the most peculiar places. Elsa even found her curled up under her desk a few times.

Galil's usefulness in the managing of the kingdom was much more limited. She took up the obvious role as Anna's special companion. They were inseparable. Elsa referred to her as a "special companion" because she didn't really know what else to refer to her as. She was more than simply a best friend, but their relationship, sexual activity included, forbid Elsa from calling them sisters. At the most, they had established that Galil and Ichi were sisters themselves, just like Elsa and Anna were sisters.

Elsa supposed she could call Galil Anna's girlfriend though, but Elsa wasn't sure about that either. It would certainly make sense, since Anna had to break it off with Kristoff. They remained friends, but Galil clearly hated the man with a passion as she did with every man that even looked at Anna the wrong way.

Anna's break up with Kristoff didn't stop Elsa from working with the trolls to conceive this spell however. Though now that she had everything she needed to get to and back from Lilly's dimension, Elsa wasn't ever going to look at a troll again.

"So, this is the place, huh?" Ichi asked as they looked around this new dimension. There was nothing but white for miles. No signs of life or civilization.

"According to the spell, we should be where Lilly's castle stands since we left from our own castle," Elsa pointed out.

"I think you mean where her castle _stood_," Ichi corrected. There was no arguing that. True to Lilly's words from six months ago, Arendelle was gone.

"Come on Ichi, let's go check out the North Mountain."

* * *

><p>"Whoa..."<p>

"Yeah, whoa," Elsa repeated in awe as she and Ichi pulled into view of the North Mountain. There stood an ice palace of massive size, almost as large as the mountain itself and equally majestic.

"This has to be it," Elsa said as she jumped out of her ice sleigh that had taken her and Ichi from Arendelle.

Ichi joined Elsa as they gazed at the grand palace and grabbed Elsa's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Elsa tore her gaze away from the mountain to look at Ichi. She recognized that look in her eyes as Ichi continued to scan the massive structure. She was nervous.

She should be though, since Elsa had no way of contacting Lilly, she couldn't tell them in advance of their visit. Who knows what Lilly had defending this place.

Elsa's staring caught Ichi's attention who finally broke her gaze away from the mountain to meet her eyes. Elsa smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. Ichi nodded to her. They didn't have to say anything to understand one another. It helped that they were essentially the same person.

Elsa led her by the hand towards what she assumed was the main entrance. She didn't want to approach the palace too closely with their sleigh in case something took it as a threat, so they covered the distance on foot.

The palace loomed larger with each step they took. Elsa continued to scan the palace, taking note of the design as well as looking out for threats. The differences between herself and Lilly were obvious. Elsa's palace was graceful with smooth lines, symmetry, and matching angles. Lilly's lacked the grace that Elsa's had. It was wild and unkempt. Elsa could clearly make out the obvious defensive features, which Lilly had made no attempt concealing with aesthetics, but beyond that there was nothing worth noting. But it did have the effect of being menacing, and it showed as the way Ichi hunkered in close to Elsa as they approached.

It took them an hour to finally reach the front gates and so far nothing had happened. Elsa looked up at the doors that towered at least several stories over them. There were no handles anywhere to be seen. She decided to knock.

After several minutes of knocking, Elsa decided that no one was going to answer. She took a step back and used her powers to open the door herself. They weren't locked and slowly but surely, one of the doors swung open. Elsa allowed it to open just enough to allow her and Ichi to slip inside.

When Elsa had gotten the door to where she wanted it, she poked her head through the opening. Inside was a grand hall, well lit by translucent ice, but otherwise abandoned. Elsa slipped the rest of the way inside. Ichi on the other hand, hesitated by the entrance, so Elsa decided to pull her in herself. Ichi came in with a yelp.

Ichi looked around the grand hall while Elsa closed the doors behind them. "This place is massive," Ichi said as her eyes gazed around the hall. "But I don't think we should be trespassing, Elsa."

Elsa joined Ichi's side to gaze at the marvelous room. "I don't think she'll mind." There was something nagging Elsa about the state of the room, as if it was missing something. Giant pillars of ice lined the sides and their surfaces weren't smooth. Elsa concentrated on one of the closer ones.

_Cracks?_

Cracks covered their surfaces. And then Elsa got it, she knew what this room was missing. Cobwebs, it was missing cobwebs. If this place wasn't so cold, Elsa would have been seeing cobwebs everywhere.

"This place is abandoned," Elsa pointed out.

"Do you think something happened to her? Or is this just her summer palace," Ichi tried to joke, but her flattened ears conveyed her nervousness.

"Let's look around. I'd hate to come all this way for nothing." Elsa took a step forward and Ichi obediently followed.

"Hello?!" Elsa bellowed, her voiced echoing across the large chamber. "Lilly?! It's us, Elsa and Ichi! You remember us from a couple months ago, right?! Is anyone there?!"

They made it half way across the room when Ichi dropped back suddenly. Elsa turned to look at her and saw one of her ears twitching.

"Someone's coming," she whispered. Elsa immediately pulled Ichi close and held out her hand defensively.

"Where from?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Ichi shook her head. "I can't tell from the echo," she said with a quaver in her words.

Elsa spun around, trying to keep all sides covered at once while keeping Ichi behind her at all times. Suddenly, Ichi squeezed Elsa's arm.

"It stopped." Elsa paused as well.

"Are you here to see the Snow Queen?" came a voice from behind them.

They both jumped in shock, but if Elsa hadn't recognized that voice, she would have shot at the source as soon as she spun around.

Elsa still almost shot the source when she spun around and found someone different than who she was expecting.

Ichi was breathing heavy with her hand held over her heart. "That-that's not Lilly," she breathed.

She looked like Lilly, and thus both Elsa and Ichi as well, except her hair was blonde like Elsa's, not black. It was the elf ears though that gave Elsa the name.

"You must be...Sako?" Elsa asked. Sako was looking at them blankly with her arms crossed, but Elsa saw her face twitch, _a flash of surprise maybe_, at the mention of her name.

Sako ignored Elsa's question "You must be Elsa and Ichi. Lilly was expecting you...eventually. Follow me, please." Sako didn't wait for them to respond, she simply turned around and walked off towards the wall. Elsa and Ichi shared a look, but decided to follow anyway.

Sako led them into the castle's interior in total silence. The place looked no less abandoned as they traveled deeper. Elsa was about to break the silence herself when Sako surprised her by asking a question.

"So, Lilly mentioned me, did she?"

_I knew she was surprised back there._

"Yes, she did. She said you were her bodyguard and companion," Elsa answered.

"I see."

"Does that surprise you?" Elsa decided to keep the conversation going before the silence could return.

Sako chuckled to herself, the first emotion she had openly shown since they met. "Actually I am. She hasn't talked to a real person in years. But to mention that I'm more than just her bodyguard is pretty surprising. Just as much as inviting you here."

Elsa had an idea forming in her head and decided to go for it. "Lilly asked me to be her friend. She even told me she loved me," she pointed out.

Sako was walking ahead of them, so Elsa couldn't see her face directly, but she could still read the utter shock that must have been on it from the way her large ears twitched.

Elsa smiled as Sako remained silent. They walked for a few more minutes before Sako's shoulders slumped and she slowed her pace to walk abreast with Elsa and Ichi.

"She really said that?" Sako asked. Elsa nodded. Sako smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Elsa?" Sako suggested. "We have a long ways to walk, I have the time."

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in Arendelle<strong>

"Meow."

Anna heard the sound coming from down the hall, by one of the windows.

"Meow."**  
><strong>  
>There it was again. It was coming from the windowsill, behind a closed curtain. Anna knew there were cats within the castle, but they weren't allowed to wander this far into the royal families living area, they were supposed to be confined to the kitchen and pantries.<p>

Anna slowly approached the closed curtain. She was out looking for Galil, who had been missing for hours, but her curiosity got the better of her. This had to be a displaced cat, surely it wasn't who Anna thought it was.

"Meow."

Anna grabbed the curtain and yanked it open, startling the catgirl that was lounging on the windowsill. Her sleeveless arm was held up to her mouth, but Anna had seen her tongue before she managed to hide it in her mouth.

"Ichi! What did Elsa tell you about grooming yourself?!" Anna scolded. _Gross, why do these two girls keep licking themselves?  
><em>  
>Ichi slumped her shoulders. "Elsa said no self-grooming. Please don't tell her, Anna."<p>

"Fine," Anna huffed. "I'll let you go this time. By the way, were you just meowing?"

Ichi laughed out loud, but her nervous eyes betrayed her as they darted from side to side. "Meowing? Anna, don't be ridiculous, I'm not an actual cat!"

"Whatever," Anna dismissed, not trying to argue with Ichi and her weird ways. She had enough dealing with Galil, who was still missing at the moment. "Hey, have you seen your sister anywhere?"

"You mean, Galil?"

"Nooo, you're other sister," Anna said sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, she's been on the roof, trying to howl at the moon."

Anna was taken aback, "What..?" Great, more weird stuff to deal with. "How do you know that?"

"She won't shut up," Ichi chided. "Here, listen." Ichi grabbed the handle of the window and popped it open. Anna leaned in to listen.

"Awoooo!"

"Shut up already, you stupid dog. You're not a real wolf!" Ichi yelled out the window.

"Awoo-you shut up, jerk face!" Anna could hear Galil scream from somewhere up above.

* * *

><p>"It seems like you have your happy ending," Sako pointed out as Elsa finished telling her about herself and the night that brought Lilly and her together.<p>

Elsa just shrugged. "It's not perfect," Elsa pointed out.

"Still better than Lilly's," Sako said wistfully.

_Go on._

"I'm really happy your sister summoned her. I really think you can save her."

_Okay, progress but..._

"Save her?"

"Lilly is broken," Sako began. "She's lost everything and has no hope left. I have, as a creation of her imagination from years ago, the last bit of hope she has left. I want her to be saved. And I think you can do it. I mean look at this place," she pointed out to their surroundings. "It's falling apart as Lilly slowly descends deeper into despair. This isn't what she wanted. She just..."

"Wants her sister back?" Elsa finished the thought, but Sako remained silent.

"So, how do you think I can save her?" Elsa asked.

"You're someone who can fill in the gap where her heart used to be. You can both relate, in a way, and you can help her through this. I truly believe that deep down, there isn't a day that goes by where she doesn't regret what she did to Hannah."

"Why can't you do that?"

"I am her. There isn't much I can do myself," Sako answered.

"You don't seem anything like her though," Ichi, who had been resting her head on Elsa's shoulder for most of the trip, suddenly asked.

"I am though. Summons such as you, Ichi, and myself capture the essence of our parent in our creation. That's how I know Lilly really cares deep down. We can change of course, and watching my master fall has changed me greatly, so much that we appear greatly different even though in reality we aren't."

"Can you tell us what happened, Sako?" Elsa asked. She had been waiting all night to get down to this, the curiosity was killing her.

"No, that is Lilly's story. I'll leave that to her," Sako apologized. Elsa conceded, she had learned enough already.

"Ah good, we're here." Sako led them into a sparingly decorated room where she seated them onto a snowy couch. Sako joined them on an opposite seat. It seemed like some kind of waiting room, but Elsa was just glad to be off her feet. She was starting to think that Sako had been intentionally leading them on the longest possible route.

"Where is, Lilly, if I may ask?" Elsa questioned as she and Ichi looked around the room.

"She'll be here shortly," Sako answered.

"What does she even do all day?" Ichi asked, apparently she was on her own mission for answers.

_Just remember, my kittycat, curiosity killed the cat._

"Nothing really to be honest. There is nothing for her to do. The snow and ice keeps everyone out and there's nothing within to manage. At night she...no, I said too much." Sako turned away from Elsa and Ichi.

That caught Elsa's interest.

"Sako, we're all friends here. What does she do at night?" Elsa decided to pry.

"She likes to...take out her pain out on herself," Sako admitted.

"Oh..." Elsa swallowed, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Not like that though," Sako corrected, believing Elsa thought Lilly meant to hurt her own self. "You said that your sister had summoned a younger version of yourself, correct?"

Elsa nodded as she caught on to where Sako was going with this.

"Did she treat her differently?"

Elsa remembered exactly as how Lilly treated her younger self. Sako took her silence as confirmation.

"Lilly likes to summon versions of her younger self, all various ages, especially the one when Hannah died. It started after she summoned me, I was her practice run at using the crystals and so she kept me as a bodyguard," Sako began as she stared off at the wall behind them. "Sometimes many at a time, sometimes just one. She'd do terrible things to them, Elsa." Sako closed her eyes. "Their screams keep me awake at night. Most pass out pretty early, thank goodness. She usually just kills the rest sometimes out of annoyance, sometimes out of malice. Sometimes though they don't pass out or die. They continue screaming in agony long past Lilly collapses from exhaustion. I have to go down there to put them out of their misery when that happens. I hate going down there."

Elsa glanced over at Ichi. Her face was pale and her tail was tucked up close to her body.

Sako continued on. "She can't come to hurt herself directly for whatever reason. So she does it to her younger selves, desperately hoping that her torture and death sticks and comes back to affect her. But it never does, they just fade out of existence every morning."

A deathly silence descended on them as Sako finished up her speech with a shudder. Ichi was grasping Elsa's hand like a vise and Elsa already regretted edging Sako on.

"I love her," Sako whimpered. "I just want her back to the way she's supposed to be."

Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Could Lilly really be saved?_ Elsa was going to have to mull on it.

Suddenly, Sako's head perked up. She got up and started walking towards the rooms other door. "Lilly is here."

Ichi leaned up to Elsa, so close that she could feel her breath on her ear. "She's a psychopath, Elsa," Ichi whispered.

Sako had apparently heard her despite Ichi's best efforts as she spun on her heels and glared at them both. "She is not a psychopath," Sako snarled. Then she pointed to her overly large ears. "I could hear you two coming before you even reached the front door. Don't try to play me," Sako warned.

Elsa and Ichi shared a concerned look. That explained how Sako had heard the screams. Elsa was sure Ichi was regretting coming and even Elsa was starting to reconsider.

Just then the doors swung open and Lilly walked in, a smile beaming on her face. It was very different from the first time they had met.

"Elsa, Ichi, so glad you two could make it. Welcome to my realm. A little unexpected, but I'm sure we'll work out the details and scheduling afterwards," Lilly addressed her guests with an unusual optimism and despite what well-meaning intentions she seemed to have neither Elsa nor Ichi felt at ease.

Elsa rose from the couch and met Lilly halfway, giving her a hug. Ichi joined her, any thoughts of hesitation on her part were ruined by Sako's icy glare.

"I take it you're already acquainted with Sako?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, we're well acquainted. She's a very wonderful person, she cares a lot about you," Elsa complimented.

"Oh good. Then let's not waste any more time. Come, follow me to my room, please," Lilly took Ichi's hand, a little too enthusiastically, and led them out of the waiting room.

Elsa was a little surprised that Lilly wanted to jump right into it, she figured they'd at least sit down first and catch up. Elsa still had to explain to Lilly how they got here after all. Elsa figured they would just do it afterwards.

Elsa caught Ichi's worried back glance as Lilly led them out. Her ears were flat and her tail trailing on the ground behind her. Elsa smiled back, hoping it would reassure her. Elsa trusted Lilly at least.

As Elsa followed them, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and Sako fell in line beside her. "I've never seen her this excited or happy before. This is going to be a good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in Arendelle<strong>

Receiving emissaries. Elsa hated receiving emissaries. It was such a boring and pointless ceremony. All show and grandeur while Elsa sat on her throne practically twiddling her thumbs. Even Anna hated doing it as she desperately begged not to partake each and every time. But alas, she was the princess of Arendelle, she had to oblige.

Still, something was off about her younger sister tonight as Elsa watched from her throne, but Elsa couldn't put her finger on it.

_Maybe it's her new hairstyle._

"I love the way you put up your hair tonight, Anna," Elsa complimented her offhandedly.

"Oh, thank you," Anna replied bashfully, still not used to receiving appraisal from her big sister.

"It looks very intricate, but very beautifully done." Apparently very itchy as well. Elsa noticed Anna scratch at her scalp a few times already.

Elsa had nothing better to do than watch her little sister's backside for most of the night and take note of her mannerisms. It didn't take her long to take notice to the two particular spots that Anna was scratching excessively.

Elsa risked leaning in for a better look. Even though they were separated by several steps, Elsa could still make out the fur amongst the matching colored hair.

_Anna, you sneaky bitch._

"Say, Anna," Elsa began, "I wonder how Galil and Ichi are doing?" Obviously it was best to keep Galil and Ichi hidden when so many foreigners visited. Not even the general public knew about Galil and Ichi's non-human features.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine," Anna responded quickly, not even bothering to turn around fully to face Elsa.

_Smart girl, all I need is one good look at that mouth of yours. No wonder you aren't talkative tonight._

The skirt Anna wore was just large and billowy enough to conveniently hide a tail if one needed to.

Suddenly, 'Anna' scratched a little too hard and one of her ears popped up out of her hair.

Elsa quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. Thankfully everyone was distracted by the frivolous antics of the arrivals.

"Galil, come here!" Elsa demanded in a hushed tone. Elsa ushered the wolfgirl over with her finger when she glanced back at Elsa.

Galil slumped her shoulders in defeat and shuffled over. Elsa pulled the girl close and quickly tucked her ear back under the braid that had been concealing them.

"Stop scratching at them and they won't come out. We'll talk about this later, now get back out there," Elsa whispered before shoving Galil away from her.

_Anna, you brat._

* * *

><p>Lilly led them into a large bedroom, much grander than anything in Elsa's castle, where an equally grand bed sat under the starlight. It stuck out from the rest of the castle's design. The whole room held a completely different aura than the rest of the palace. It neither looked run down nor abandoned and was heavily decorated.<p>

"It's beautiful," Ichi remarked in awe and wonder, it seemed to take her breath away.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Lilly commented before pulling Ichi in tight and meeting her lips with her own.

Elsa felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight. Ichi had been hers alone after that first night and they continued to make love ever since. Their relationship was odd, sort of like Anna and Galil's. They slept together and had sex together, but they never considered themselves more than just special companions. Elsa wasn't even sure if she could enter an official relationship with another woman, especially one such as Ichi who wasn't even human.

Whatever thoughts Elsa had were interrupted as Sako gently nuzzled her from behind. "Don't worry," she cooed in Elsa's ear, "it makes me jealous, too."

Sako's hand snaked down Elsa's front and she thawed the frozen dress that she wore. She did the same to Ichi's so Lilly could have easier access. Sako's hand dipped into Elsa's center and she wasted no time getting to work.

Sako's fingers teased Elsa's entrance while she planted her other hand on Elsa's midsection rather forcefully. It wasn't until Elsa tried bucking her hips into her teasing fingers did Elsa realize that Sako was holding her back.

"I'm not letting you get off that easily," Sako whispered in her ear. She continued to tease at Elsa, brushing over her sensitive nub and entrance ever so gently once every so often.

It was excruciating, even more so when she realized that Sako was grinding her own soaking cunt on Elsa's behind.

"Please," Elsa begged.

"Oh, fine," Sako conceded and shoved Elsa forward. Elsa landed on the bed face down. She wanted to shove her hands down to her crotch, but Sako beat her to it by grabbing her wrists and binding them in ice, out in front of Elsa's head.

Elsa glanced up from the sheets to take a look at the source of the panting she was hearing as she spread her legs as wide as she could to give Sako easy access. She found Ichi and Lilly across from her.

Ichi was staring back at her with her big blue eyes. She was on her back with Lilly laying on top of her. At least one set of hands from each girl disappeared into the depths of where their centers met, but the way Ichi's body shuddered and panted, there was no doubt who was doing most of the work. Ichi's free hand was reaching out toward Elsa, so she took it with her own bound ones.

Just as their fingers locked, a finger jammed into Elsa and started twisting around. It was pulled out just as fast and Elsa could hear a sucking sound from behind her, but she refused to break Ichi's gaze. Two more fingers prodded at her slick folds and Elsa clenched in anticipation, but the fingers quickly retreated leaving Elsa to clench on nothing.

Elsa was becoming irritated and wanted to use her free legs to sock Sako in the face, but thought better of it with that temper they had. Her prayers were answered when two more fingers prodded at her and Elsa hoped they entered for real this time. They did and they didn't stop until they were buried up to Sako's palm. At the same moment, another finger flicked at her nub.

Instead of simply thrusting, the two fingers explored inside, as if trying to feel every surface within with her fingertips and Elsa groaned in displeasure. Finally, the exploration came to an end and the fingers started to thrust, just as another finger started rubbing circles around her nub. Elsa winced as she tried to keep her eyes open to keep them locked with Ichi's.

Ichi broke contact first, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and Elsa finally allowed herself to slam her own eyes shut. The squeeze through her hand sent Elsa over the edge in a synchronized orgasm with Ichi.

They continued holding hands, but Elsa felt her icy binding disappear. She wanted to move, but felt a wet finger trail out of her and up to her ass. It's circled the area, covering it in slick juices before Sako applied pressure. Elsa's body resisted the initial push, but before Sako could go any further, Lilly waved her off.

Lilly crawled off of Ichi and over to Elsa. Sako had pulled away but not before coaxing Elsa to flip around to her back. Elsa complied and her rear ended up in a very wet patch on the sheets where her pussy once was.

Elsa expected Lilly to continue all the way down, but she stopped with her face over Elsa's breasts. She leaned in and took one in her mouth, sucking on the nipple like a nursing child, except using her tongue and teeth in a very sensual way. One of her hands found Elsa's open breast and gently kneaded it in the meantime. With Lilly's own breasts hanging over Elsa's face, she decided to return the favor and gently took one in her mouth while using her two free hands to knead them both.

She tried copying Lilly's movements which included switching nipples every once in a while. When Lilly started moaning into her breasts, Elsa paused to look for the source. She found Sako kneeling behind Lilly, her face pressed into Lilly's cunt.

Elsa quickly looked forwards again when two small hands gently pried her legs apart. She caught a glimpse of Ichi's head disappear out of view. Lilly and Elsa continued to knead and suck at each other's breasts while their copies greedily ate them out. Lilly was the first to succumb, releasing Elsa's nipple and dropping her head between Elsa's breasts as she moaned. Elsa followed shortly after, careful to avoid biting down by removing her mouth from Lilly entirely.

Elsa barely had time to recover before Lilly acted again. "Lay on top of me, Elsa," she ordered and Elsa quickly complied, causing Ichi to whine when she pulled away from her lapping tongue. It had been made customary for Ichi to clean Elsa off after they spent the night together. Anything that escaped from Elsa's lower lips was hers to take and no amount was left behind. Elsa figured it was some kind of cat grooming thing since she had caught Ichi a few times with her head in her own crotch licking herself clean. How Ichi pulled that move off was beyond Elsa's comprehension. It was the only time Elsa allowed her to 'self-groom', she banned the practice on all other occasions.

"Not tonight," Elsa apologized as she positioned herself parallel on top of Lilly's body. Elsa had no idea what Lilly had planned, since neither her hands nor mouth were in any position to pleasure her.

"Lilly what-" Elsa was cut off when a hardened object prodded at her rear. Elsa grasped at the sheets beneath them as her body tensed.

_Maybe she's at the wrong hole._

Sako appeared in front of her, kneeling between Elsa's legs. She looked Elsa straight in the eye and smiled as she pushed against Elsa's knees to pry her legs further apart. "You may need to open up a bit," she said, sending Elsa into a panic. She leaned forward and Elsa felt another hard object prod at her pussy.

With Lilly's arms wrapped around and caressing Elsa's belly and chest, Elsa was trapped as she slowly entered her ass. Above her, Sako matched Lilly's pace. The pain was still there like the first time with Ichi, but feeling Sako stretch her at the same time was unbearable. They continued to enter as Elsa fought off tears, before finally their hips met Elsa's own and they stopped. Elsa breathed heavily as her body adjusted to the two intrusions. It was her own mind that was having trouble adjusting though.

A hand left Elsa's chest and gently rubbed her cheek. Elsa couldn't make out the words being cooed at her from below, but she definitely felt the funny feeling in her stomach. Lilly was going deeper, she was expanding her icy dildo inside of Elsa.

"Stop," Elsa cried. The feeling stopped, though Elsa was extremely grateful that Lilly hadn't been expanding its girth. It hurt enough as it was.

"What? It was already small, I couldn't make something that big and fit it in at this angle. Don't be a sissy," Elsa heard her say but didn't care. Elsa awaited the inevitable sensation of their thrusting to begin. She was going to lose her mind when they did.

A shadow passed over Elsa's face and she looked up to find Ichi ready to plant herself over Elsa's mouth. Elsa shook her head, "No Ichi, I can't I'm sorry."

Elsa was glad that Ichi had retreated, but her relief was short lived. Apparently, Lilly and Sako thought they had given enough time for Elsa to adjust. They started thrusting and Elsa's mind went wild.

* * *

><p>Ichi sauntered over to another side of the bed with a huff as the two girls started to plunge into Elsa. She plopped down on the bed and spread her legs, intent on at least pleasuring herself as she watched Elsa wither under their assault.<p>

Ichi started rubbing circles around her nub as she continued to watch her lover take it in both holes. Seeing Elsa like this made her unsure of whether she wanted to participate herself, and it became clear why Elsa had shooed her away.'

Something caught Ichi's eye, causing her to pause. There was small bulge in Elsa's stomach every time they thrusted. Ichi dropped her hand and winced.

_Mood ruined. They are not doing that to me._

Ichi was already feeling a little tired, maybe she could go off and take a nap somewhere. _Eh._ She tried rubbing herself again, but to no effect.

_Dammit, Elsa, stop screaming like that, you're distracting me._

Ichi shut her eyes, trying to picture something other than her lover getting railed by these weirdos. While it was arousing, the whole stomach thing turned Ichi off. She silently hoped Lilly knew what she was doing and not just perforating Elsa's bowls.

Ichi slowly slipped a finger inside of her and tried to imagine Elsa in a beautiful pose. Her freckled skin and toned muscles…Her strawberry blonde hair…They way her wolf-like ears twitched at the smallest of sounds…The way her bushy tail wagged when she was excited...

An image of Galil, naked in all her glory, appeared in Ichi mind.

_Goddammit, Galil, fuck off._

Ichi felt her arousal spike anyway.

_Oh, whatever, this will have to do._

* * *

><p>Elsa had reached her peak more than once when she felt the two girls finally begin to slow down. Her whole body shook and shivered and Elsa couldn't even registered the light "Oh, Galil" coming from the other side of the bed.<p>

She couldn't recognize anything except the slowing objects inside of her body. They finally came to a complete stop and Sako collapsed on top of her. Elsa noticed, the first external force she'd noticed since they had begun, that Sako and Lilly below her were both heaving for air, about as exhausted as Elsa was.

They stayed like that for several minutes as Elsa regained her senses and Lilly and Sako regained their breath. Ichi, whatever she was doing, had climaxed already and crawled back over to them. Sako finally got up and pulled out of Elsa, leaving her still clenched pussy with nothing. Ichi took the opportunity to rub circles on a spot on Elsa's stomach which for some reason felt very sore.

"Please, pull out," Elsa asked Lilly.

"Okay," Lilly panted, "but we have to flip over." With the dildo still lodged in Elsa's ass and some help from Sako and Ichi, they rolled over onto Elsa's stomach. Elsa savored the feeling as Lilly slowly pulled out until she felt the tip leave her. She already missed the fullness it gave her, but Elsa knew she'd was going to be feeling this for days.

Elsa lifted herself up on trembling arms just in time to see Ichi shy away, shaking her head in the process.

"Nope, they are not doing that to me," Ichi stammered.

"Don't worry about that," Lilly announced. "It's too much work to do it twice in one night. We always wanted to try that, didn't we, Sako?" Sako nodded her head.

"We just never had the third person..." Lilly trailed off and Elsa felt a twinge of pain. Elsa was done receiving for the night, there was no way her body could take anymore. But she had an idea forming in her mind.

Elsa took Lilly's arm and coaxed her down on the bed. "I'm definitely done for the night, you two did a number on me, but why don't you let me pleasure you awhile?"

"O-okay," Lilly said skeptically.

Across the bed, Sako approached Ichi with a smirk on her face. Ichi was still nervous.

"I have a bone to pick with you, kitty," Sako warned. "About what you said early." She was obviously referring to what Ichi had whispered to Elsa about Lilly being a psychopath.

"F-fine," Ichi stuttered, hoping Sako was only going to punish her sexually. "But you better not go deep like you two did to Elsa. I'll gauge your eyes out if you even try it."

"Oh, you saw her stomach too? Good, but don't worry, I'll just have you screaming my name," Sako chided as she pushed Ichi onto her back. Ichi thought she was so clever, trying to swipe at Sako's center with her tail to unnerve her, but the poor girl didn't realize how much it turned her on. "By the way, who is this Galil you kept moaning about?"

Ichi started hissing up at her. "Oh, angry are we?" she smiled. "Good, angry sex is my favorite."

* * *

><p>Elsa was fingering Lilly, her thumb rubbing her clit, ignoring the hissing and commotion coming from the other side of the bed. Elsa truly wanted to help Lilly, but she needed proof that Lilly really was worth saving. Elsa knew what she needed to do. It was cruel, but it to be done. Plus, Lilly deserved a little punishment for rubbing her insides raw.<p>

Elsa continued to pump her fingers as she met Lilly's eyes and she asked a simple question. "You love her, don't you?"

Lilly looked up at her questioningly. "You loved her and you still do, don't you?"

Lilly cocked her head to the side. Elsa said one word, but didn't stop her fingers. She gently grasped one of Lilly's wrists. It was barely a whisper. "Hannah."

Lilly went stone still, but Elsa didn't stop her hand. She glared up at Elsa, who suddenly started to feel less confident as Lilly's eyes drilled into her. But Elsa pressed on.

"You loved Hannah and you regret everyday what you did to her."

Lilly's nostrils flared. Elsa continued on. "A day doesn't go by when you don't regret doing it."

This time Lilly tried getting up, but Elsa jammed her thumb down on Lilly's nub and her fingers dug into her inner walls sharply. Lilly winced and dropped back down before she even got halfway up. Elsa used her free hand to pin Lilly down by the chest and leaned in closer. She returned her other hand to its gentle rhythm of pleasuring Lilly.

Elsa's mouth was dry and she stumbled over her next words. She hadn't realized how scared she was until now. Doing this while her hand played Lilly like a puppet had probably just saved her life. Elsa risked glancing up, afraid to see Sako charging at her with a blade or something. Instead she found her glaring in Elsa's direction, from the looks of it beginning to calm down. Ichi's hand gently rested on her shoulder. It appeared Ichi had saved Elsa's life as well.

Elsa glanced back down and continued. "You love her. Admit it!" Elsa demanded through clenched teeth. She continued to pump into Lilly's pussy. She said nothing, but the way Elsa caught her eyes twitch meant Lilly was close.

"You've always loved your sister..." Elsa curled her fingers and pumped extra hard. "...and you miss her dearly." Lilly's closed mouth seemed to get tighter, but Elsa could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes, not sure whether the orgasm or outburst, or both, would come first.

Elsa leaned in close and whispered in Lilly's ear. "I bet you she still loves you no matter what..." She pulled her fingers out completely and raised her thumb to just hover over Lilly's clit. "...and she knows that deep down you love her too." Elsa sent her fingers back in and Lilly went over the edge.

Her back arched as she wailed and tears started flowing down her face. Actual tears, something Elsa never expected from this person.

"I do," she cried. "I miss you so much. I'm so sorry, Hannah, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Elsa, didn't remove her fingers yet, but gently caressed her cheek with her other hand. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"I'm so sorry, Hannah. I love you so much, I just want you back. I miss you every day. I just want to hold you in my arms one last time," Lilly continued to cry. Elsa continued to caress her cheek.

She peaked up and found Sako smile at her before resuming her activities with Ichi. Elsa returned her attention to Lilly.

Finally, their eyes met and Elsa smiled down at her. Lilly smiled back. Elsa leaned down and kissed her on her lips. "It's going to be okay," she assured her. The fingers that were still inside Lilly started to move again. Elsa kissed her a second time.

"Make me feel good, Elsa," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will," Elsa said, kissing Lilly a third time as she gently brought Lilly to another orgasm.

Elsa finally pulled out, but Lilly's whimpering continued. Elsa took Lilly in her arms and coddled her, ready to rock the sniffling girl to sleep if she had to. Lilly grasped onto her like an injured child.

As Lilly rested on her shoulder, Elsa looked up to see how Ichi and Sako were doing. Ichi was facing her on all fours with Sako plunging into her repeatedly from behind.

"Oh, Elsa it feels so good," Ichi cried as her eyes rolled back into her head. Elsa tried holding back a giggle as Sako angrily attempted to grab at the tail that was accidentally swiping at her face while she continued humping Ichi's rear.

Lilly fell asleep quickly and Elsa laid next to her as Ichi and Sako continued to have sex around them. Lilly was out cold, but Elsa couldn't sleep herself even though she was both tired and sore. It wasn't until Ichi spooned her from behind and saw Sako snuggle up next to Lilly that Elsa was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>They were back in Arendelle, Elsa's Arendelle, by noon the next morning. No one said a thing about the activities of last night, but Elsa couldn't help but feel smug about her victory over Lilly while they talked and caught up over the last six months. It was mostly Elsa talking since Lilly had nothing worthwhile to tell.<p>

Sako fed them breakfast while they made preparations for future visits. Enchanted stones that Elsa had brought along would make the process of interdimensional travel much simpler than the method Elsa and Ichi has used this first time. Each one acted like a station, where they could travel to and from directly. Each party would keep one in their respected bedrooms for easy travel.

Their schedule was simple. Since Elsa had an actual kingdom to run, she and Ichi would only visit Lilly's dimension once a month. In meantime, Lilly and Sako would visit Arendelle, Elsa's bedroom specifically, once a week to spend the night. She was a little nervous about bringing both Lilly and Sako into her dimension, but as long as they stayed in the bedroom like planned, everything would go fine. Of course they would probably have to tone down the sex, because Elsa doubted her rear, nor her internal organs, would be about to take such a beating four times a month.

More importantly though, the experiment and Lilly's breakdown the night before had been the deciding factor for Elsa that she was going to help Lilly. Elsa had seen her proof that Lilly wasn't beyond saving, that Sako had been telling the truth. The problem that plagued Elsa now though, was how to thaw her frozen heart.

"Last time you two departed, you were left with trying to find a way to return to her. Now that you solved that one, you have a new problem to figure out. I hope this doesn't become a trend with them," Ichi commented as they rematerialized back in their own world.

They were supposed to visit four times a month. "God, I hope not," Elsa joked, then groaned at the discomfort coming from her rear.

Ichi snorted and Elsa blushed profusely. "Please don't tell Anna or Galil," Elsa begged.

"I won't, I won't, I promise."

"Good."

"I think," Ichi observed, "those two might be sadists."

"You think? But seriously Ichi, for the love of God if you ever see something pushing out of my stomach like that, put a stop to it please."

"Yes, your majesty," Ichi teased.

Elsa just groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to my beta reader, Mig and rd.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


	5. Part 5: The Grayest Day of Her Life

**A/N:** Just wanted to point out the new cover for AtS curtesy of appletopfp on tumblr. It features Galil, Ichi, and Sako from left to right.

Just pointing out now that this isn't a very smutty chapter, but there will be more in the future. Also a heads up that I just started a new story so updates for this might not be getting any faster than this last month and a half wait and that I do plan on having this fic go about 2 or 3 (maybe even 4) more parts. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: The Grayest Day of Her Life<strong>

Sako wandered down the unfamiliar halls in wonderment. Her whole short life had been spent in Lilly's grand ice castle as her old home long gone by the time Sako came into the world. The curiosity to see a real building – Arendelle's castle in this case – had won out over Elsa's one rule; not to leave her room. But what better time to go on a self-tour than when everyone else was asleep though?

Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming from close behind her. She swore at herself for being so inattentive as to miss a sound she should have heard much earlier. There was no point sneaking out if she was going to get caught by some nosy servant.

Sako had no time to hide. She heard a quiet gasp behind her and spun around to face the person. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Hannah-no, wait, Anna?" The strawberry-blonde tilted her head at the question, but didn't answer. Even in the moonlight, Sako could tell it was Elsa's version of Lilly's long dead sister. It was almost left her breathless to finally meet a "Hannah".

But she wasn't saying anything, just staring at Sako wide-eyed like a lost puppy.

_Like a puppy with...puppy ears?_

And apparently, as Sako's eyes trailed towards the ground, a bushy tail that wrapped protectively around her half-covered legs.

"You're not Anna, are you?" Sako asked, narrowing her eyes.

"And you're not Elsa," the other girl observed, finally speaking.

_So, that's she sounds like. What a cute voice._

"If I had to guess, that would make you, Galil. Am I correct?"

"And you must be...Sako." Galil responded. "I've heard of you, but I thought Elsa was going to keep you confined to her room during your visits?"

_Quite the attitude. I bet Ichi warned her about me._

"I was a curious cat," Sako answered with a smirk. Galil ears twitched and Sako was not disappointed by the reaction she elicited from the wolfgirl over that comment.

"Your ears are funny looking," Galil remarked pointedly.

_Was she trying to insult me or does her mouth not have a filter?_

Probably the latter since Sako did have abnormal elven ears.

"At least I don't have four ears," Sako countered with a snap. Galil's hand shot up to caress her human ears and her eyes narrowed.

"I think it's best if you return to Elsa's room as soon as possible," Galil suggested calmly, but it was more of an order.

"I suppose you're right." Sako didn't argue, instead she started walking the direction she came right past Galil. Sako matched her glare with a smirk until she passed by.

"I suppose I am quite tired," she mused out loud as she walked away. "Ichi is quite the workout after all."

The growl that came behind her had been the most satisfying thing that night.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Sako's first visit to Arendelle was just as thrilling and pleasurable as their last ménage à quatre though far less painful for Elsa thankfully. Elsa was beginning to notice a pattern since their second and third visits. By their fourth visit, when Elsa and Ichi traveled back to Lilly's dimension, the sex had only involved giving each other one orgasm each.<p>

When Lilly and Sako came back to Arendelle a week later, they didn't have sex at all. They just talked throughout the night, drank wine or tea and ate finger food. It was a get together more than anything else. No one said it, but they all were thinking the same thing. They were getting bored of the foursomes. Elsa herself preferred it this way. The occasional sex was fine, but having a body-breaking orgy every week was just too much for her physically and mentally. She was content to get together with Lilly and Sako every week as long as they kept the orgies spread out. She always had Ichi to fill in the space in between.

As the weeks dragged on, Elsa also noticed a change in Lilly. She seemed happier, more joyful and even Sako was dropping hints that Lilly was getting better. But Elsa knew it wasn't enough and wouldn't ever be. She could read the hidden pain on Lilly's face. Elsa was too much of an expert on concealing, not feeling to not notice Lilly concealment of her own pain. Elsa still had to come up with a permanent solution for her friend.

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do, Anna?"<p>

Elsa buried her face in her hands in resignation.

"Elsa, I commend you for the trying to help her out, but maybe there isn't anything you can do," Anna suggested from her side of their shared divan.

"What? Of all people, you're going to give up?" Elsa looked up, she was almost speechless at Anna's comment.

"Well, it's already been weeks and we can't think of anything."

"Like that would stop you if it was me instead," Elsa shot back, a little harsher than she wanted.

"You're right, I wouldn't give up on you, but maybe it's just...maybe it's not meant to be for them. I've met Hannah from an alternate timeline and either way, none of them win," Anna explained, keeping firm.

"I know what you mean, but I still have to try."

"Yeah, you're right. And I'll be there for you at every step of the way."

"Wait, why don't we use Hannah?" Ichi suddenly suggested. She and Galil were sprawled out by the parlor's crackling fire.

"She's dead, remember?" Galil pointed out.

"No, not that one, silly. The one you met." They both glared at one another.

Anna chuckled. "I don't think that's a good idea. That Hannah wouldn't exactly be thrilled to meet Lilly and I can't see them meeting together turning out well."

"Maybe there's some feelings deep down in her heart. You told us yourself, her heart wasn't fully frozen, otherwise she'd be dead," Ichi reasoned with a thoughtful expression.

"That may be," Anna began, "but she can also be quite confrontational and Lilly doesn't exactly have great patience. That's what I got from the one time I met her at least. I don't think that would be a good situation to be in. We'd have to get her before her heart was partially frozen."

"Or before Lilly killed her in her own dimension," Elsa murmured.

"That's it!" Galil yelled as she jumped up, startling Ichi. "Why don't you just summon a younger version of Hannah like Anna did with yourselves?"

_Or like what Lilly does with herself._ But Elsa kept that to herself. She knew Anna would be more than reluctant to help her if she knew what Lilly did during her spare time.

"Even if we did summon her, she'd only last until morning," Ichi pointed out.

"But that may just be enough," Elsa said. "If she can hear Hannah forgive her in person, it may be enough."

"But if Hannah hears the truth, will she forgive Lilly?" Ichi asked.

Anna scoffed. "If Hannah is anything like me, I know she will without a doubt." She met Elsa's eyes and smiled. "I'd forgive you no matter what you did."

"I know, I know I'm a wonderful person for thinking of this idea. Of course, I didn't think about how we're going to summon someone who is already dead," Galil confessed.

The ensemble let out a collective sigh. They had been so close a solution. Unless...

"That palace is huge and most of it is empty," Elsa remembered, referring to Lilly's place. "Sako is so convinced that Lilly can't let Hannah go, maybe there's something behind that."

"What are you thinking, Elsa?" Anna wondered.

"I'm thinking that maybe she really can't let Hannah go. Maybe somewhere in the depths of that icy fortress is a space dedicated to her like some kind of shrine. There have to be some kind of piece of Hannah down there, like a hair brush or an article of clothing. All we need is a single hair," Elsa theorized.

"Would you do that for me, if something ever happened to me?" Anna whispered.

Elsa took her hands in her own when she noticed Anna's downcast face. "If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to keep on living." Anna smiled to that and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Okay, so how we going to find that?" Ichi asked, breaking up Elsa and Anna's reverie. "I don't think Lilly would ever let us near that place and you know how protective Sako is of Lilly's secrets. I doubt they'll let us snoop around the place either."

"You're right," Elsa agreed, smiling mischievously at Ichi. "But I know someone who is really good at snooping..."

* * *

><p>The plan was simple enough. Anna and Galil would get the crystals from the trolls. That was the easiest part, even though the trolls were becoming increasingly reluctant at all the royal family's requests. The hardest part was finding the piece of Hannah that they needed though. That required Ichi's skills of snooping around and Elsa's skills in the bedroom.<p>

While they spent the night in Lilly's dimension, Ichi was going to snoop around her massive ice palace to search for what they needed. The plan was for her to sneak out while they slept. Elsa's job was to make sure Lilly and Sako were nice and tired which meant encouraging them in bed.

Elsa was still wide awake when she felt Ichi slip out of the bed during the night and out of the room. Part of it was anxiety over the plan. The other part keeping her up was her horribly aching body. The things Elsa encouraged them to do to her paled in comparison to their first visit and Elsa hurt all over as a result. But it also caused so much exertion on Lilly and Sako's part that they should be now sleeping like babies. The fact that Ichi slipped out of the room without either of them stirring was assuring to Elsa.

She wanted to stay up until Ichi got back, to make sure neither Lilly nor Sako got up during the night. But even Elsa's throbbing body was unable to prevent the darkness from overtaking her.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in Arendelle<strong>

"Ichi, I'm bored," Galil whined. The wolfgirl shifted on the chair for the umpteenth time, this time her head ending up hanging upside-down over the edge. Her ears matched her pigtail's in pointing towards the floor.

Ichi rolled her eyes and returned to the book she'd been trying to read.

"When are Elsa and Anna coming home?" Galil asked.

"Not till tomorrow," Ichi answered. The two royal sisters had taken a few days to visit one of the noble families out in the frontier, leaving Galil and Ichi all by their lonesome selves.

Ichi heard Galil sit up straight, but paid her no mind. She continued to read and only became acutely aware of being watched several pages later. She looked up from her book, only to discover Galil nowhere in her immediate vision. She looked up and behind in confusion.

Galil was leaning on the backrest, watching Ichi from over her shoulder.

"Watchya reading?" Galil asked when Ichi discovered her.

Ichi stuck up her nose turned away, annoyed with being pointed out before finding Galil. "Something you wouldn't understand," she answered.

Gailil ignored Ichi's snide remark. "Come on Ichi, I'm bored. Let's do something," she pestered.

"Go groom yourself," Ichi responded.

"Ichiiiiiiiiii," she whined.

Ichi slammed her book shut and placed it off to the side. "Okay. Like what?" she sighed.

"Hm, I don't know," Galil quickly answered.

"Galil, come on, you're the one who wanted to play."

"Aw, Ichi, don't be like that," Galil chided as she leaned close and began to gently rub Ichi's ears. Ichi tried resisting at first by remaining annoyed, but quickly conceded. She slouched back in her chair, closed her eyes, and purred as Galil continued to stroke her sensitive ears. Her tail flicked lazily from where it poked out from between her bottom and the upholstery.

"There she is. There's my Ichi," Galil cooed. "My Ichi who loves a good petting, not like her boring stuck up _master_."

Ichi opened one of her eyes. "Elsa is not that stuck up and boring," she argued.

"You don't have to pretend to be what you aren't," Galil insisted from behind her. "You're your own person. Just because you look like Elsa, doesn't mean you have to be her."

Closing her opened eye, Ichi decided to stew over her words instead of responding. Suddenly the petting stopped and Ichi felt Galil move. She opened her eyes to find her vision filled with Galil's visage.

"Hey, I got an idea!" she smirked. She certainly did as Ichi took notice of Galil's tail swatting at the air. Ichi was so ungodly envious of that gorgeous, bushy tail that her sister had. Even though it was a bit of a hazard attached to the quirky and easily excited redhead, Ichi still worshiped it. It was one of her favorite parts of her sister's very _sexy_ body.

Ichi turned a solid red, but her sister was already moving and took no notice. Her pulse quickened as Galil leaned up to her face and whispered into her ear.

Ichi could only smile to that idea.

* * *

><p>She'd been searching for hours and Ichi still hadn't found anything. She knew she was running out of time, but the only thing here were vast empty corridors and barren rooms of ice. Not even her heightened senses of smell and hearing could help her. But she pressed on anyway as she traveled deeper and deeper into the fortress.<p>

It didn't take much longer for Ichi to realize there was a pattern to it all. Everything seemed to be oriented towards a center point. She knew if there was something for Hannah, it would be in the center of it all. She started ignoring the empty outer chambers and made a beeline for the center of the complex.

She arrived in the middle rather quickly to find a massive chamber with a domed ceiling. And it was completely empty save for a thick fog that blanketed the floor. The fog was probably caused by the icy walls and floor mixing with the heat of the ground. She knew she was well deep into the Earth and probably at the very bottom of the fortress.

Between the fog and the distance, Ichi was barely able to see the other side. But she wasn't going to give up yet. Anything could have been hidden in that fog and if the single beam of light shining from the center of the ceiling was anything to go by, there was probably something there at the bottom of it.

Ichi slowly made her way into the fog towards the middle, keeping her ears and nose open for anything else that may have been lurking in the thick cloud.

What she finally found in the center caused her tail to drop to the floor and her heart to sink. Seeing it herself, the familiarity to both Galil and Anna was surreal. She was so caught up staring at it, that Ichi hadn't even noticed Sako walk up behind her. Still, she didn't jump when Sako began to speak. She wasn't even upset that Elsa failed to keep Sako in bed.

"This is all Lilly has left of her. This and the memories. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know what you expected find."

Ichi wasn't so sure herself anymore.

"Come on, we can still get back before Elsa and Lilly wake up." It was a command, not a suggestion.

As Ichi followed Sako back, she glanced behind her to get one more look at the solitary frozen statue of Hannah. This wasn't her shrine or memorial, it was her tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in Arendelle<strong>

Ichi picked up the quill and started writing random gibberish on the blank piece of paper on the desk in front of her. She could hardly contain her giggle as her eyes kept drifting to the door that was to open at any moment.

It finally did and Anna – Galil – skipped into the room. Ichi tried to contain her laughter while trying to concentrate on what she was 'working' on.

"Elsaaaaaa," Galil whined. Neither girl could barely contain their laughter.

Ichi continued to pretend not to pay 'Anna' any mind. Galil finally 'got her attention' by laying across the desk and sending papers sprawling across the floor.

"Anna, don't you see I'm busy..." Ichi had to pause and cover her mouth when she got a look at Galil's outfit. It was one of Anna's dresses that she had patted down with dirt in random spots. The sticks and leaves sticking out of her hair was another nice touch.

Ichi's outfit was one of Elsa's fancier dresses, similar to what she wore for her coronation. Ichi's pièce de résistance was the tiara sitting on her head that fit perfectly between her ears. She was just 'borrowing' it for their activity.

"Anna, I have much work to do," Ichi composed herself and continued. "Don't you see how boring and anti-fun I am?"

"Oh, Elsa, you're the best sister a girl could ask for. Let me talk about you constantly and bring you up in every conversation I could possibly think of." Galil got up from the desk and pranced over to a coffee table sitting in the middle of the room, humming along the way. Ichi watched her intentionally bang into it and preform a controlled fall to the floor.

While on the ground, Galil threw out her arms. "Whoops, I'm so clumsy! I hope I don't go around breaking anything or embarrassing the family."

Ichi suppressed a giggle. Galil shot back up. "Wait, did I talk about Elsa yet? Oh, well, let me talk about her some more then."

Ichi snorted as she lost control. Galil was back up on her feet then and started dancing across the room, singing about how great Elsa was while Ichi burst into an uncontrolled fit of laughter.

"Hey," Galil commanded, coming to a halt. "You have to participate, too, Elsa," she added with a wink before continuing on with the singing and dancing.

It was all Galil's idea to kill the boredom. Pretend to be Elsa and Anna for a day. Or for the rest of the day at least. It was true what Galil had said earlier. They may have looked like Elsa and Anna, but they were their own persons with their own ears and tails. And it wasn't like they didn't love Elsa and Anna either. They both adored their...masters?

It was a complicated relationship. Ichi, the obedient kitty she was, usually referred to Elsa and Anna as their masters, preferring that term especially over terms such as lover or mistress. Galil was more independent and hated the word masters, only using it ironically to tease Ichi. That didn't keep the two girls from growing close though. Ichi wasn't really any older than a year even though she already had a matured body and mind. The same with Galil. But still, the connection she had developed with Galil felt like it was over a lifetime. Which was odd because existing for less than a year made it hard to fathom long periods of time and added to the confusion that was Ichi's life. She was just happy to have Galil, Elsa, and Anna in her life though. Especially considering Anna was the one that gave them life in the first place.

Ichi cleared her throat and grabbed a clean sheet of paper. "Oh, poor me," she sang, "all these people wanting my hand in marriage." It was only for fun of course since Ichi and Galil knew Elsa and Anna so well. Strangely enough, they almost knew Elsa and Anna better than they did. Of course, dramatic flair was added to the game to make it more interesting. Galil's idea, but Ichi just rolled with it because how could she say no to Galil?

In some ways, they weren't much different than Elsa or Anna either. Ichi could see Anna turning a game of pretending to be someone else into a silly game of melodramatics and playful teasing too.

"Oh, my poor sister, something's bothering her so now I need to dwell over it all day," Galil chimed in along with Ichi's line of thought.

"Oh dear me, people find me attractive. Why must they find me attractive?" Ichi finished scribbling over the sheet and swiped it away for a fresh one. "Look at me, I'm the Queen of Arendelle, but extremely socially inept. Why? I pretend to be poised and graceful, but on the inside I'm a turmoil of awkwardness and emotional distress."

"Your majesty," Galil faux curtsied when Ichi mentioned being the queen. Her bow so low that her forehead met the edge of Elsa's desk just gently. She flung back with a curse, pretending she had actually hit it hard.

Ichi snickered at the display and moved to another sheet of paper. She pretended to read words and knitted her brows together as if reading an important document containing bad news. "Oh, why must everything make me so anxious? I better rub my hands together and twiddle with my fingers when no one's looking." What she said made her remember one of Anna's own quirky habits. "Don't bite your lip off, Anna," she warned.

Galil bit her lower lip and gave Ichi a mock pout.

_Fuck, it's so cute when she does that._ And Ichi suddenly remembered that bottom lip biting was just as much a Galil thing as an Anna thing, if not more. Then again, so was a lot the things that they were mocking Elsa and Anna for.

She was getting bored of this game now anyway. They were pretty bad at pretending when they got all overly dramatic like this, but Galil reminded her to stay in it by slamming her hands onto the desk, startling her.

"Oh my God, did I tell you about my sister's awesome powers?! She has ice magic, it's amazing!" Galil threw up her hands and spun around.

Ichi found her way back into the game. "Oh poor me, I have such an amazing gift, but I'm the only one who has a problem with it. Boo hoo for me because I was too stupid to realize how simple it was to control them."

"How's that?" Galil asked with a smirk. She was still running around the room. The energy of a canine no doubt. Not even Anna could match that energy.

"By awkwardly flirting with my little sister, of course," Ichi answered. That wasn't entirely true, but hell if Elsa wasn't always flirting with Anna. "Until I start feeling anxious again or sexually flustered, which is almost every waking moment, then I start panicking, but Anna's always there to save the day."

"Of course I am. I'll never not be. Ever." It was really like a sixth sense that they had for Elsa and Anna. This was such a stupid game, Ichi didn't understand why she entertained Galil with the idea whenever they were left alone in the castle.

"Ahem," came a sound from the doorway.

Galil was facing away, she couldn't see, but Ichi could see all. The quill in her grasp snapped in half.

Elsa and Anna – the real Elsa and Anna – stood in the open doorway. Scowls on both their faces, their eyes boring into Ichi. They came home early.

Galil was still babbling like an idiot of course. "Galil," Ichi hissed.

"It's Anna..." Galil corrected before catching site of Ichi's terror stricken face and trialing off. Her ears fell flat on her scalp as the gears clicked in place within her mind.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, that I still love you," Galil whispered. It was already too late. Anna already covered the distance and grabbed Galil by the ear. She yanked her back to the door with Galil yelping the entire way out. Neither girl had a chance to react even if they had wanted too.

Elsa didn't approach until Anna and Galil disappeared into the hallway, probably off to Anna's room to receive punishment. Elsa walked over slowly shaking her head in disappointment along the way. Ichi reached up and removed the tiara, gently placing it on the desk in front of her. She remained in her seat.

Ichi stayed perfectly still as Elsa walked behind her and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered into Ichi's ear. Ice covered her wrists, pinning Ichi to the chair.

* * *

><p>Their plan had fallen through despite Ichi's best efforts. There was nothing left of Hannah for them to use and thankfully Sako had never been the wiser of Ichi's intentions. They only had one option left and since they already had the crystals, they might as well try.<p>

"Hannah, please," Anna pleaded to the white haired version of herself. "Everything is ready, we just need you to cooperate."

"And why should I? Look what's she's done to me?" Hannah tugged the shawl tighter around her body to keep out the bitter cold. Elsa had still been nervous about bringing these two together so they decided to have the meeting take place in her ice palace, well away from innocent bystanders. They had brought some extra winter clothes for Hannah, but it turned out to be a useless gesture. She informed them early that nothing blocked out the cold for her anymore.

"Please, Hannah, she didn't mean it, just talk to her," Elsa tried. Hannah scoffed at her. Hannah hadn't been happy about being summoned again, but she had been even more upset to see Elsa and Ichi in person. Elsa was already regretting even trying, but Anna hadn't given up yet.

Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her off to the side. "Anna, they're going to be here in twenty minutes. What are we going to do?" Of course they would have never convinced Lilly and Sako to willingly attend this meeting. So they had just planned it on one of their scheduled visits and brought the portal stones from Elsa's bedroom. It was cruel, but necessary.

Anna chewed on her bottom lip as she searched for an answer. Across the room, Galil smiled and waved shyly at Hannah, who ignored her to glare at the catgirl standing next to Galil.

_She really does not like us Elsas, does she?_

Elsa was ready to cut the whole thing off when Anna gently shoved her shoulder.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you think of something?"

"I did. J-just give us some privacy and some time, okay?"

Elsa was slightly confused, but Anna didn't stick around as she walked back towards Hannah. "I'm just going to talk to her in private," Anna assured them as she led Hannah by the hand to one of the offshoot rooms of the ice palace.

"I'm sure Anna can handle it," Galil pointed out as her and Ichi approached Elsa. Elsa dropped down into a seat that rose from the ice to meet her. She rubbed at her temples and waited.

* * *

><p>Anna and Hannah still hadn't come out yet and Elsa was beginning to worry. But she had no time, Lilly and Sako were seconds away from arriving. She had watched the minutes tick mercifully down on a pocket-watch they had brought up with them.<p>

Elsa was up on her feet the moment the little watch struck eight in the evening. She watched the alluring sight of Lilly and Sako arriving in her world. She also watched their faces turn from joy to confusion at the sight of their unexpected surroundings. Elsa approached them quickly before their faces could turn to panic.

"I'm so sorry for the sudden change of location, but something came up that needs to be dealt with urgently," Elsa quickly apologized. Both of them were looking around at their surroundings when Lilly's gaze fell on Galil at the edge of the room. Elsa took the opportunity to wink at Sako, hoping she got the hint not to pry.

"What's going on, Elsa?" Lilly inquired. Her gaze was fixed on Galil.

"Something that needs to be done," Elsa explained. "Please, Lilly take a seat," she said, gesturing to an ice chair they had set up for her.

"What's going on, Elsa?" Lilly asked again. Her gaze still not leaving Galil.

Elsa looked between the two groups and Ichi finally got the hint to lead Galil out of the room. With Galil gone, Lilly finally looked back at Elsa.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

"Maybe it's best if you just go along with it," Sako suggested and Elsa sighed internally.

_If only Anna would hurry up._

"Please, Lilly, take a seat," Elsa suggested.

Grudgingly, Lilly dropped where she stood, onto a piece of furniture that popped out of the ice. Jagged spikes jutted from every surface that Lilly didn't occupy. She folded her arms and huffed.

"This is for your own good," Elsa mused. Lilly barred her teeth up at her.

Elsa grabbed Sako's hand and started leading her away. Sako was staring at her with look that Elsa could only interpret as "I hope you know what you're doing."

_Please hurry, Anna._

And just then, Anna and Hannah entered the room. There was a collective gasp from Lilly and Sako, and Elsa felt Sako's grip tighten on her hand. But Elsa continued on her way, ignoring Hannah's icy stare that followed her and Sako out. On the way, Elsa made sure to grab Anna by her winter coat and drag her out too. When they passed the threshold, Elsa released the two girls and sealed the door shut behind them.

"I sure hope you know what the fuck you're doing," Sako said as soon as the door closed. Elsa pretended not to hear.

"Hi," Anna said, offering her hand to Sako. "I'm Anna, but you probably already knew that."

Sako looked from Anna's face to her hand, then back at Elsa, ignoring Anna's greeting.

Elsa pretended not to notice the exchange as she ran her hands through her bangs.

"Who even is that girl?" Sako asked.

Elsa didn't answer Sako's question. "Anna, where did Galil and Ichi go?"

"They went down to the foyer I think. But..."

"Then go down there and join them," Elsa interrupted. "And don't come back until I say so."

Anna complied wordlessly and walked off. Elsa took off in the opposite direction down the corridor. "Come on, there's a place I set up that we can watch from. We might need to keep an eye on things."

"Elsa, wait."

Elsa spun around in place and Sako almost ran into her. "What?"

"Will you answer me already, tell me what's going on," Sako commanded.

Elsa ran her hands though her bangs again. "I'm sorry, this has been such a mess. It's Hannah, but from another dimension. An alternate dimension where she..." Elsa trailed off.

"Where she what?"

"Where she ended up killing Lilly instead. Now come on." Elsa grabbed Sako by the hand and led her up a flight of stairs that led to a small nook overlooking the room. Elsa and Sako would be able to hear and see Lilly and Hannah without either of them noticing.

"Jeez, Elsa did you even think this through?"

"Of course we did, but we wanted to use a younger version of Hannah. We couldn't."

"So, that's what Ichi was doing."

"Yes, now shush," Elsa said as she shoved Sako down at the top of the stairs. They both shimmied over to the edge and peered over the side. Even though it had been several minutes, neither Hannah nor Lilly had moved from where Elsa, Sako, and Anna left them. They were both staring at different parts of the room, refusing to acknowledge each other.

Elsa tensed up when she felt Sako's breath ghost over her ear then her hand cup over it. "Why is her hair white?" Sako whispered into her ear.

Elsa was about to do the same, but remembered Sako's excellent hearing ability. Instead she whispered under her breath.

"She still took some of the curse before...before killing Lilly. Her heart's been half frozen, not enough to kill her, but enough to do this."

Elsa felt Sako cup her ear again. "What do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"For Lilly to hear Hannah forgive her," Elsa put it bluntly.

"And is this 'Hannah' capable of that with a frozen heart?"

Elsa swallowed and remained silent. She refused to look at Sako, but heard her sigh and scoot away from Elsa.

Below them, Lilly and Hannah continued their silent standoff. Five minutes passed with nothing happening. Then twenty, then thirty, forty-five, and finally a whole hour passed by with nothing happening. Elsa's fingers had been gauging into the icy ledge the entire time in anticipation. Her nails were already ground down to her fingertips from digging into the ice.

So it was a surprise when her heart nearly ended up in her throat when Hannah spoke up out of the blue.

"Are you here to finish the job?" she asked without moving.

The room stilled as Elsa and Sako held their breaths. Minutes passed by. Elsa thought she could see a single tear running down Lilly's cheek.

Suddenly, Lilly spoke too. "I didn't mean it," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hannah asked with a fire in her voice.

"I said I didn't mean it," Lilly said more clearly.

"Oh, you didn't mean it? You didn't mean this?" she said, grabbing her snow white hair and finally turning to face Lilly. She took a step towards Lilly, who also turned to look at her too. "You didn't mean to try killing me after all those years I tried being there for you?" Hannah screamed.

_That's right girl, let it all out._

Lilly stood up to face her. "I didn't try to kill you. I did, but I-" she started pointed out.

"Good for you. You must be so proud," Hannah interrupted.

Elsa watched as Lilly's hands formed into fists. She gripped the ledge tighter.

"I gave you everything, Lilly. I tried to be your little sister, but you kept shutting me out. You kept shutting the whole world out!"

"The world shut me out!" Lilly screamed back.

Even though they were both from different dimensions, Elsa had to wonder how different they were. It seemed so far that they only diverged at the time of the other's death. Otherwise it seemed like they were from the same dimension which was perfect for Elsa.

"You never gave anyone the time of day," Hannah shot back.

"I was never a given a chance. I was always a freak. An outcast."

"I never thought of you like that until..." Hannah trailed off as Lilly continued over her.

"You don't think I didn't hear their whispers? The way they spoke about me behind my back? No one cared who I really was. They didn't care if I was the crown princess or that I was an actual person. I was nothing more than an outcast with freakish powers at best. At worst, I was the prophecy incarnate." Lilly dropped her gaze to the floor.  
><em><br>Prophecy? Friends? It almost sounds like...like everyone knew about Lilly's powers. How different are they from Anna and me?_

Silence descended on the room now. It was Hannah who spoke next, quiet and facing away.

"I didn't think you were the prophecy."

Lilly's head snapped up.

"I thought your powers were a gift. It made you special and unique. I hated the way people treated you. You weren't even the crown princess to me, you were Lilly. My Lilly. My big, lovable sister."

Elsa gleamed. This was the 'Anna' coming out.

Hannah fidgeted with her hands and took several more steps closer to Lilly. She had a genuine smile on her face and even Lilly was beginning to smile as she tried to hide her face by staring at the ground.

"I loved you, Lilly. It hurt so badly how we grew apart. We were so close, I wished for anything that we could go back to that."

They were so close now, Elsa was anticipating for them to seal the deal.

"But then I realized they were right." Hannah's smile disappeared. Elsa's hopes were shattered. "You were the prophecy, you were the monster everyone said you were."

Lilly went rigid, her eyes were fixed forward. Elsa gripped the ledge tighter than she ever could. "Not good," she heard Sako whisper next to her.

"I should have known from the beginning what you were. I wasted my entire childhood trying to win my sister's affection. But monsters aren't capable of affection, are they?"

_No, no, no, no._

Lilly was motionless. Hannah got up into her face and started screaming. Lilly didn't even flinch.

"You aren't my sister! You're a heartless, soulless monster!"

"I loved you," Lilly said so low that Elsa had almost missed it. But she didn't miss Hannah take a step back and laugh out loud.

"Loved me? You call that love? Ha!"

"I've always loved you," Lilly repeated at a slightly higher volume.

"Is love shutting out her own family?" Hannah asked with her hands on her hips.

Lilly grabbed at her own hair in frustration.

"Is love abandoning your kingdom and sister when they need you the most?"

Hannah smirked at Lilly's growing frustration.

"Is love sending the kingdom into an eternal winter and coming home to crash my wedding?"

Lilly stomped onto the ground and spikes of ice shot out from the spot. "Enough!" she yelled.

Hannah wasn't phased.

"Do you know what it's like being me? How hard it was keeping my powers from going out of control?" Lilly confessed.

Hannah snorted. "So much good that did."

"And when mamma and papa died...I had so much responsibilities shoved onto my shoulders. And every day, everyone treated me like I was seconds away from freezing them or the whole kingdom."

"They had reason," Hannah interjected.

Lilly ignored her and continued. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I just snapped, the burden was too great." Elsa could spot tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"And what about me?" Hannah demanded. Elsa wanted nothing more than to go down there and smack that smirk off her face.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I never did. I thought it would be better for you," Lilly answered.

"No, you hated me. You hated me because I was happy and you weren't," Hannah objected.

"You know what? You're right, I was jealous. You had friends, so little responsibilities, and free of these cursed powers. God, I wanted anything to have you life. But I still loved you."

"But you just couldn't let me be happy, could you?" Hannah accused.

"I was trying to protect you, you spoiled fucking brat," Lilly snapped, flailing her arms. She quickly shut her mouth and started pacing around the room.

Hannah began to twirl her white twin braids, savoring her little victory.

"I was trying to keep you from making a mistake from marrying that man. I told you I still loved you," Lilly finally explained after allowing herself to calm down a little.

Images of Hans, or their universe's version of Hans, popped in Elsa's head. There was no doubt who they were referring too.

"What's wrong, Lilly? Afraid someone showed up that was going to threaten your curse and give your spoiled sister happiness?" Hannah mocked.

"That man was no good. He was an opportunist trying to take over the throne."

"Or maybe, just maybe, we were in love and he wanted to save the kingdom. Ever think of that?"

"You know that's bullshit," Lilly countered.

"This is coming from the woman who cursed the land in the first place," Hannah pointed out as she moseyed over to the jagged seat the Lilly had been occupying earlier and plopped into it. There was still the other ice chair, without spikes, nearby, but Hannah chose Lilly's instead. She was exerting her dominance over Lilly. Maybe Hannah's safety wasn't what they should have been worried about after all.

"It was an accident," Lilly countered.

"Oh, I seem to remember you boasting about how happy you were to finally be free to use your powers at will. It was so liberating. That's what you told me after you kidnapped me, remember?"

Lilly walked over to the edge of the room and rested her forehead on the wall. "I was a fool," she muttered.

Hannah propped her head up on her elbow and yawned. The room became silent again, except for the sound of sniffling coming from Lilly's secluded corner. Elsa was considering if it was time to intervene, when Lilly started back up again.

"How do I make this better, Hannah?" Lilly looked to her with teary eyes and a sullen expression.

Hannah met her expression without displaying emotion. "Kill yourself," she said plainly.

Elsa could hardly contain her shock.

"Just kill yourself, you worthless piece of shit, monster," Hannah said. So calmly it was beyond disturbing. Worst of all, it was all done in the same voice that Elsa's Anna spoke.

_This has to be her cursed heart talking. R-right?_

Elsa had gotten lost in thought and was only taken back to the scene below her by Sako inhaling sharply.

Lilly was stock still, her tears no longer falling – in fact they had frozen solid on her cheeks like splinters – but her eyes were glazed over, pupils dilated. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and snow fell from them as spikes of ice slowly spawned out of the floor around her. The sound of crackling ice started growing louder until the sound encompassed the whole room.

But Hannah kept on smirking even as Elsa watched her begin to shiver uncontrollably at the rapidly dropping temperature.

Sako bolted off the ground and back towards the stairs. Elsa glanced back down one more time to see Lilly start taking steps towards Hannah, then launched herself to her own feet.

Elsa made it to the stairs before stopping short and turning around. She knew she wasn't going to make it in time.

Elsa made it back to the ledge, summoned a wall of ice between the two sisters below, and then stepped off the side. Elsa landed safely in a pile of snow with a thump. She quickly emerged, slightly disoriented from the fall, but hoping she had made it in time. In the same moment she stepped off the edge and created the wall, there had been a bright flash of light that Elsa knew was a blast of magic.

Elsa stumbled, but quickly found her bearings just as Sako blasted her way through the sealed door with Ichi, Galil, and Anna trailing behind her. Lilly was breathing heavily with her hand still outstretched, aiming towards what remained of Elsa's ice wall. Hannah sat calmly on the other side like nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. There was a collective sigh of relief.

Lilly suddenly realized what she had done, her face contorting in horror.

"H-Hannah, I...I-"

Hannah never gave her a chance to finish. She stood up, dropped a dagger that she'd been concealing under her coat, and walked past Sako and the gang and out of the room. The sound from the clang of the fallen dagger was deafening in the icy room.

"I'm sorry," Lilly breathed. She collapsed onto her knees and wailed.

"I think we're done here," Sako said, walking over and comforting Lilly.

Elsa didn't know what to say. Anna came over and rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. She must've heard the commotion. No one said anything or moved, until Sako finally spoke up again.

"We're leaving. Till next time, Elsa."

Ten minutes later, they were gone. Galil had gone and found Hannah lying on the floor of one of the palace's empty chambers. She intended to stay there until morning which was fine by Elsa.

Elsa sat on the hard, icy floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

"That was stupid," she said as Anna took a seat next to her.

They watched Ichi walk over and examine the dagger Hannah had dropped.

"Do you think she meant to kill her?" Anna wondered.

Elsa mumbled an incoherent reply. She was too upset to think or care about Hannah's intentions with the weapon. But apparently, Anna was.

"I don't think she was going to," Anna mused. "From what Ichi and Galil heard, she had the opportunity to do it several times. I think she wanted to, but couldn't. It's not like she knew she'd be coming here today, she must carry it with her all the time. She is a queen after all and is probably paranoid ever since..."

"Let it go, Anna." Elsa knew where she was going with this. Elsa wasn't even going to comment on how they hadn't followed Elsa's one order to stay in the foyer. Galil and Ichi's hearing was good, but not good enough to hear all the way from the foyer.

"I'm just saying it isn't all bad," the princess pointed out.

"Just shut up, Anna."

"Elsa?"

"I get it, you're too good to be that evil and deep down every one of you is perfect no matter what," Elsa snapped at her. Three heads snapped in Elsa's direction at once.

"Whoa, that's not where I was going and where did that even come from?"

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa apologized, instantly regretting her outburst. "But she was just such a..."

"A bitch?"

"Yeah," Elsa conceded. "Even I was hurt by the things she was saying."

"Well, I'm not arguing with that. Actually, my point was that the love we share is perfect." Anna leaned over and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "No matter the universe."

Elsa smiled. "You still won't give up on them, will you?"

"She may have a frozen heart, but I know she loves Lilly. Besides I would never give up on you."

"Did you not listen to them at all?"

"Did you not listen to what I just said?" Anna retorted. "She has a frozen heart. But she wasn't always like that."

"I know that."

"Listen," Anna started as Elsa watched her reach into one of the pockets of her winter coat. She pulled out a wad of hair as white as snow. "In order to convince Hannah to go along with this I had to uh..."

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Anna. Anna blushed and turned her head away. "I had to have sex with her."

"Oh...that's what you were doing?" Elsa felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Yeah, wow, this is awkward," Anna laughed. "Anyway, I thought, maybe I could grab some of her hair and we could, I don't know, use it to summon a younger version of herself before the frozen heart thing happened."

"And she didn't mind you ripping her hair out of her head?"

"She...likes it rough, it's complicated. Anyway, here I wanted you to have it, maybe you could try again." Anna handed the wad to Elsa.

Elsa took the hairs and held them in her hand, truly amazed by Anna's brilliance. Already, ideas were forming in her head.

"To be honest, it wasn't mutual," Anna said as she stood up and patted Elsa's shoulder. "And I'm really craving it right now if you know what I mean."

Elsa wasn't paying attention.

"I'm going to be taking Galil to one of the empty rooms for the evening. So, goodnight and please don't disturb us," Anna said a little too quickly. Elsa still wasn't paying attention but Ichi flushed bright red as she watched Anna and Galil exit the room hand in hand.

Elsa finally broke from her stupor and sealed the hairs in a box of ice for later use. She had her plan already queued up.

She looked up and found Ichi standing over her, waiting on her.

Elsa looked her straight in the eye. "Get down here, I need someone to cuddle with," she ordered.

Ichi leaped onto her.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in Arendelle<strong>

"Come in, Anna," Elsa answered the knock on her door. Anna entered and made her way purposefully to Elsa's desk.

"What's going on?"

"I'm here to say goodbye," Anna said.

"Aw, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Elsa asked.

"I'm leaving you alone," Anna answered.

"Alone with Ichi," Elsa pointed out. "Besides, it'll just be for a day and a half."

"I know, but that's a whole day without seeing you," Anna exasperated.

"You'll be fine," Elsa assured her. _Please stay._

"I know, but...thanks Elsa."

Elsa smiled at the younger girl. "You look lovely in that dress. It's very, uh, cute on you," Elsa complimented with slightly darker shade of pink cheeks from when Anna first entered the room.

"I'm glad you like it," Anna said and give her skirt a little twirl.

"It goes well with your eyes," Elsa continued to dote on her sister. She wasn't sure if it actually did, she just wanted to say it. "You have beautiful eyes," she whispered.

"Yours are beautifuller," Anna retorted and the two girls giggled. "Well, I have to go now. Galil and Kristoff are waiting for me."

"Together? You better get down there before she rips his throat out," Elsa warned. Anna was going on a trip to try to rekindle her friendship with Kristoff and well, get Galil to not mind him as much. She still hated anyone of the opposite sex that even looked at Anna the wrong away. Galil's territorial behavior was only rivaled by the most vicious of animals. Like wolves which she sort of was.

"Well, bye," Anna waved as she turned to leave.

"Bye," Elsa said back. "Be safe." She watched the younger girl go until she was out the door. She wanted to get up and hug her good bye, but she already did that ten minutes ago when they said their goodbyes before. It was quite possible Anna would come back in to say goodbye again. There was nothing weird about that.

Elsa sighed in satisfaction. She was so lucky to have Anna.

There was also the nagging feeling of being watched to which Elsa scooted her chair back a tad and peered under her desk. Two blue eyes looked back up at her. Two blue eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Elsa asked her.

Ichi shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't say anything, Elsa," she claimed.

"You're insinuating something, aren't you?" Elsa argued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichi affirmed innocently.

"Why are you smiling like that then?"

"I like to see you blushing. It makes me happy," Ichi jested.

"Whatever, get back to work." Elsa scooted her chair forward and got back to work herself.

Ichi's response was a yawn and presumably resuming her nap curled up under the desk. How a full sized woman could curl up under there and sleep comfortably _while_ Elsa's own legs fit under there with room to spare was one of the many questions Elsa would never ever find an answer to.

"Flirter," came a whisper below the desk.

Elsa winced in pain as her foot impacted barren wood.

"Missed me," Ichi laughed.

She should have known better than to try kicking a cat in her own territory.

* * *

><p>Elsa hadn't even waited a day before returning to Lilly's world, the younger version of Hannah being dragged along by the hand. In the minute interactions they had since Anna had summoned her, Elsa recognized the telltale signs that this girl had the workings of an 'Anna' more than the present Hannah had. If this didn't work with Lilly, nothing could.<p>

Thankfully, Elsa didn't have to look long for Lilly. She found her in her bedroom, sitting at her vanity. She wouldn't have noticed Elsa enter the room if it weren't for the endless stream of questions pouring out of young Hannah's mouth.

"Elsa?" she exclaimed and she got up and turned around to face them. "What are you-?" She paused when she spotted Hannah being dragged behind Elsa. Her face changing from surprise to resignation.

"Elsa, not this again. Please."

"Lilly! Whoa, you look different. Like a good diff-"

"Shush," Elsa held up her fingers to Hannah's lips, cutting her off.

"Lilly, listen," Elsa said turning back to her black haired lookalike. "Just talk with her. If things don't work out, then I'll leave you alone, but please just give her a chance."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore," Lilly argued.

"That's why I'm doing this," Elsa quickly explained. "You're hurting now though. Just please, give Hannah a chance. Trust me, I know what our sister is really like. That girl from last night was not your sister."

"Then who is this?" Lilly nodded to the younger girl gleaming behind Elsa.

"It's the younger version of...that Hannah. Before the accident."

"I see." Lilly sighed. "Fine, I'll give her a chance, for you Elsa. But I want you to stay out of my business after this. If you can't do that, then I want you out of my life forever. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded hurriedly as she pulled the younger girl out in front of her and shoved her forward. Hannah stumbled the distance and caught her footing at about arm's length from Lilly.

"We filled her in briefly about what's going on. It was a workout to calm her down, but she wasn't even upset when we told her what happened," Elsa pointed out, hoping it would assure Lilly.

Lilly just tapped her fingers onto her hip without showing any positive reaction to the news.

Elsa quickly took her retreat out of the bedroom, hearing Hannah squeal in delight at the prospect of meeting her older sister.

Elsa would have wished to find a way to listen, but she didn't have time to plan any arrangements. Instead she backed into the closed door and slid down its surface. Elsa was beat.

_I wonder where Sako is?_

Elsa sat up against the door, only hearing muffled voices coming from the room behind her.

_If Sako was here, she could hear what they were saying. But then she might have killed me for showing up with Hannah unannounced. She still might when she finds me.  
><em>  
>Five minutes had passed since their conversation had started and already Elsa was becoming concerned. The muffled voices were growing louder now, well at least one of the voices were. Elsa held her breath and listened.<p>

One of the voices continued screaming and there was a shift in tone as if the two were moving about the room. The one sided yelling wasn't letting up. Elsa's fingers dug into her palms as she balled her fists trying to resist the urge to barge into the room.

The sound started to become more distant. The only reason for that would have been if the two girls left the room.

_Possibly her balcony._

Elsa could no longer resist the urge. She was already up on her feet and pushing the door open a crack. Already the voices were clearly, but she still couldn't see anything. No doubt they went to the balcony.

"You are such an ignorant, brat. Get your head out of the clouds!" Lilly screamed.

"No, Lilly, I love you, we can fix this," Hannah pleaded.

Elsa slipped into the room and tiptoed across the room to a set of snowy furniture. Elsa crouched behind them to stay hidden. She had missed the next bouts of yelling and pleading on her way over, but now she had a clear view out onto the balcony. The balcony and the two sisters standing out there were caught in a vortex of snow. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood.

"Just shut up!" Lilly screamed. Elsa could see Lilly pulling at her hair in frustration. _Maybe that's why it's so short._

"But we can fix this together," Hannah cried out over the battering winds. Elsa watched her approach Lilly and place a hand over her heart.

"Get off of me," Lilly cried. The world seemed to slow down as Lilly shoved her away. Elsa's eyes widened. Hannah hit the railing with her back. Lilly had shoved her too hard.

Elsa's own hand flew to her mouth to cover her scream as Hannah tumbled over the side of the railing. There wasn't a chance in hell she'd survive this fall. It was like watching her sister fall to her death.

Elsa disappeared back behind her hiding place, tears welling at her eyes. She didn't catch Lilly's reaction and at the moment that was the last thing on her mind. The only thing only thing on her mind now was Anna.

There wasn't a doubt in Elsa's mind that she was never going to see her again. Sako was going to murder her for bringing this on Lilly. Maybe Lilly would get to her first or maybe Elsa would get caught in whatever outburst Lilly was about to release. _Or what if they went after Anna in revenge?_ Elsa started sobbing. She had made a huge mistake for ever getting involved in any of this.

And then there was clapping. Elsa was confused now, that was not the reaction she'd been expecting. She wiped away her tears and peered back over the furniture to see what was going on.

Elsa's confusion was now tenfold. Standing in the middle the room, with a shit-eating grin on her face, stood Hannah. The white haired Hannah.

"Well done," Hannah called out. Lilly, who was on her knees out on the balcony, jumped to her feet.

"Who-what are you doing here?"

"You are just a mess aren't you?"

"Hannah, I can explain-"

"No need to," Hannah interrupted as she sauntered over to Lilly. "I saw everything."

Lilly stuttered as she tried to find her words. "Wh-I-why are you here?" she finally muttered.

Elsa sniffled and continued to watch curiously. The white haired girl had Lilly terrified it seemed.

"Because," Hannah reached Lilly and brought a hand to her face. Lilly stood still as Hannah trailed a finger along the trail of tears to her chin, tilting her face downward to meet the shorter girl. "You are the most heartless bitch I have ever met."

Lilly seemed to cringe at the statement. Hannah only smiled brighter. "And I absolutely love it." Elsa's jaw dropped as Hannah leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips.

_Huh? _

Hannah pulled away and started walking back inside. Lilly almost fell as she leaned in as Hannah pulled away. Lilly was starstruck, but followed Hannah back inside like an obedient pet.

Elsa ducked down some more to keep hidden.

"I don't understand?" Lilly asked.

"What is there to understand? I love how heartless you are to me. It turns me on," Hannah feverishly whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

_I'm sorry what, too? Your sister turns you on?_

"I had some time to think about last night. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you. After you tried to kill me..." Hannah bit her lower lip and stopped to face Lilly. "I just wish you would stop crying like a baby and learn to accept yourself."

"Y-you like me like this?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

"Like? No, I love it."

"So, you saw what I did...back there?" Lilly nodded back towards the balcony.

"I just had to come back to see you. So I figured out a way to get here. It looks like I came just in time. I'm already soaked."

_She doesn't seem very wet to me._

Lilly's submissive demeanor suddenly started fading away. The fear on her face melted away, replaced by a sinister smirk that Elsa recognized from the first time she met Lilly. Maybe Elsa was wrong about Lilly after all. She really was a monster. But maybe so was Hannah.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Lilly said in a low, husky voice.

Elsa was beginning to become very uncomfortable. She suddenly felt the need to get out of here as fast as possible. The problem was that she had nowhere to go.

"I want you to do unholy things to me," Hannah cooed.

Elsa was so preoccupied with Lilly's transition that she didn't even notice Hannah beginning to discard her clothing. Elsa now understood what Hannah meant by 'soaked.' She panicked.

By the time her gaze went back to Lilly, she was nude as well. Elsa's eyes flickered back and forth between the two naked women. Between the two naked sisters.

_Sisters. Don't they realize they are sisters?_

Curiously though, Elsa found herself increasingly drawn to Hannah's naked form, even as her mind screamed that something was wrong.

_Well, Anna does have a nice body though. Good for her.  
><em>  
>Lilly struck first, grabbing Hannah by the throat and shoving her onto the bed. She leapt on top and slapped Hannah across the face. Hannah screamed in pleasure.<p>

Elsa continued to watch as the two had sex, her hands gripping the top of her hiding place. Elsa used the term sex vaguely. This was almost more abuse than sex. But they both were enjoying it greatly.

Elsa finally pulled herself away and disappeared behind her hiding spot. She sighed and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. This should have been the most revolting, repulsive thing she'd ever witnessed. They were both sisters.

_Incest._

Instead, her center felt like it was on fire. She bashed balled fists into her forehead once, twice, a third time, trying to rid her mind of these thoughts.

Why was this turning her on so much? All she had to do was picture them with different hair colors and it would have been the equivalent of her having sex with Anna.

_I would never hurt Anna like this though. I'd be gentle with her..._

Elsa smacked her forehead a fourth time. The moaning was penetrating her mind, Elsa tried covering her ears to block it out, but her thighs tightened involuntarily.

She tried to resist, but she couldn't. Her center was throbbing too much. It was calling to her. Elsa reached down to the hem of her dress.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," she cried to herself as her other hand disappeared into the depths between her thighs. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she entered herself, the wet sounds and moaning from Lilly and Hannah only edging her on more.

When Sako entered the bedroom, she wasn't sure what to be surprised at more. Lilly moaning on top of who she presumed was Hannah or Elsa masturbating in the corner behind the divan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to my beta reader, Mig and rd.

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or reviews.


End file.
